She's new, he's old, what's new?
by happinessisnowhere
Summary: Brooke Davis is the new girl in town. Lucas Scott has been in Tree Hill for his whole life. What happens when Lucas finds Brooke irresistible?
1. Chapter 1

Brooke Davis was the new girl in school. She had just moved to Tree Hill from California, because her dad had gotten a great job offer here. Obviously, her mother had joined them, but she doesn't get why. Her parents are always fighting, and all Brooke can do is sit and watch, or hide in her bedroom until she hears two door slams. It seems like her parents don't care for her at all.

She had unpacked all of her clothes and other stuff, so she lay on her bed and sighed. This was a long day. Not only had her parents fought twice, but now she has to go to school tomorrow, and she has no one. Her phone rang, and Brooke immediately jumped off her bed to grab it. ASHLEY, it read. Brooke quickly slid open her phone with a smile going ear to ear. "Ash? It's so great to hear from you!" Brooke said excitingly.

"Yes well, I haven't seen my best friend in exactly eight hours, and I've missed you," Ashley said on the other line, coming all the way from Newport Beach.

Brooke smiled. It was great to hear her best friend's voice again. "I miss you too. How's Vince?" she asked, Vince being her ex boyfriend.

Ashley exhaled. "Honestly? He's torn up. He doesn't know what to do with himself. I mean, his girlfriend broke up with him, not telling him why, and tomorrow he's going to find her gone!" Ashley said, very loudly into the phone.

"Ash, don't be rude. I couldn't tell him that I was leaving. It tore me up," Brooke replied. Then she heard her parents come home, slamming doors and shouting at each other. "Look, I got to go," Brooke said quickly, not wanting Ashley to hear what was happening.

"Is that Victoria and Richard?" she asked. Ashley had never called Brooke's parents 'your parents' or 'your mom and dad' she always called them by their names, just because she feels like they aren't Brooke's parents.

Brooke shut her eyes and wished for the pain to go away. "Yeah, it is."

Ashley exhaled deeply. "Oh God, I wish I could come over there and knock some sense into them. I don't understand why you don't just leave home," she said.

The truth was Brooke had considered it. And some days, she used to leave home with a suitcase and crash at Ashley's or Vince's. But she always found her way home. "I got to go. Bye Ash, say hi to everyone."

"Bye bitch. I love you," she said. Brooke put the phone down, and exhaled. At least she had gotten that out of the way. It was time for bed. Brooke slid into her bed and pulled the covers over her head. Maybe, just maybe, if she wished hard enough, she would be back in Newport the next morning.

Brooke woke; nope, not in Newport. She got up and got ready for school. She wore her skin tight skinny jeans, and a black tank top. Of course, she made her hair looked naturally wavy. Brooke got out of her personal bathroom and her bedroom and walked into the kitchen. First, she checked if her parents were anywhere in sight, they weren't. She quietly tip toed to get a plain bagel and ran out of the house. She could get coffee on the way to school, when she was driving up to the house she saw a cute little café called Karen's Café. It was on the way to school anyway.

She walked into the café to see that a few adults were eating their breakfast there. There was this one teenager, sitting at the counter talking to the person behind the counter. He had short, dirty blonde hair, and wore an orange shirt with jeans. Brooke breathed in and walked up to the counter. "Hello dear, what can I get you?" the lady behind the counter asked.

"Can I just have a coffee to go? I'm on my way to school," Brooke said.

The teenager who was sitting at the counter turned to me. Brooke saw he was eating eggs and toast. That would be good right now, Brooke thought to herself. Secretly, she was starving, her bagel had been stale. She should have known, her parents never cared for breakfast food, only brunch, and only if it was with really important people. The man had blue eyes, and was still looking at her. "Tree Hill High?" was all he asked. Brooke nodded. "Well school doesn't start for another half an hour, why don't you eat?" he asked.

"I don't have a car, it'll take me a while to walk," Brooke said as she pointed towards the door and shrugged, at the same time.

The lady behind the counter had slid the coffee to go across the counter to Brooke. She put the money down. Brooke grabbed it and waved goodbye to both of them. "Wait," the guy said as he ran up to Brooke. "I have a car, I can give you a ride," he said.

Brooke nodded. "Why not? I'm pretty much starving to death anyways," Brooke said.

"Great," the guy said as he led Brooke back to the counter. She sat in the chair next to him. "Lucas, by the way; my name is Lucas Scott," he said as he stuck out his hand.

"Brooke, Brooke Davis," she said as she shook it. "So what's good here?" Brooke asked Lucas once they separated hands.

"Pretty much everything."

Brooke laughed. "What? Are you like the owners son, so you have to spread good news about the café?" she asked.

"Actually, I am. My mom runs this joint."

"Oh," Brooke said. She suddenly felt very stupid. Why say anything when you don't know this town? Stupid, stupid Brooke. "And I'm guessing this is your mom," Brooke said as the lady who was talking to Lucas earlier came out of the kitchen.

"Yeah. Mom, this is Brooke, Brooke this is my mom, Karen," Lucas said.

Brooke stuck out her hand and Karen shook it. "Nice to meet you Brooke," she said.

"You too," Brooke said. Karen nodded and excused herself to go back into the kitchen. "So seriously, what should I have?" Brooke asked, turning back to Lucas.

Lucas laughed. "Here, I'm full, have the rest of mine," he said as he pushed the plate of eggs over to Brooke. She gave him a worried expression. "Honestly, I'm fine." That didn't change her expression. "They are perfectly fine, I didn't poison them or anything," Lucas joked. Brooke smiled and dug in. She quickly gulped down each bite of the food.

Lucas laughed again. Brooke immediately dropped the fork and sat up right. "What?" she asked once she had chewed and swallowed her food.

"No," Lucas said, apologetically. "It's just I've never seen a girl eat like that. They're usually cutting their pea into two and chewing it slowly."

Brooke patted her napkin on her lips. "Well sorry, I guess I'm not like the other girls."

"I like that," Lucas said as he stared into Brooke's eyes. She smiled and then continued to eat. When Brooke finished, it was ten minutes until school started. "Look, we'd better go, school's starting soon." She nodded and took out more money from her purse. "No need," Lucas said once he knew what she was doing. "I ate most of it so it's covered."

"No Lucas, I'll pay."

"Brooke, put your money back in your wallet," he demanded, in a friend way. Brooke laughed and put the money back in her purse. Lucas coolly tried to catch a peek at Brooke. She was still laughing; he loved the sound of her laugh, but liked the vision even more. Her perfect white teeth were glowing, and her smile ended and began at her ears. Lucas loved Brooke's perfect wavy hair, her eyes, her smile, her nose, even her ears. Everything about Brooke was perfect to him.

They got to his car, BMW, Brooke smiled. It reminded her of the car she used to have back home. "So, where'd you move here from?" Lucas asked once they were driving to school.

"California, Newport Beach," Brooke replied.

Lucas smiled. "So did you get to see a lot of famous people?" he asked.

Brooke nodded and started thinking. "I met the entire cast of the O.C." Lucas nodded. Brooke laughed awkwardly. "Not to brag or anything."

"I don't think you are bragging, you met a person you like, that's great for you."

Brooke smiled and looked out the window. She couldn't stop smiling around Lucas, and she doesn't know why. They reached Tree Hill High, and both got out of the car at the same time. "So I guess we go our separate ways now," Brooke said.

Lucas locked his car and swung his backpack over one shoulder. Brooke brought her backpack up on her shoulder. It wasn't like Lucas'; it was one of those backpacks that you have only put on one shoulder. Sometimes it got hard, but you have to live up to it. "Why do we have to? I'll introduce you to some friends of mine. C'mon," he said as he put his hand on her lower back, slightly pushing her to the courtyard. They reached a group of six. Lucas gave Brooke a final push and high fived a man from the group. "Hey guys."

"Hi Luke," a blonde haired girl said. "Who's this?" she asked, very excitedly.

"This is Brooke. Brooke this is Bevin." They shook hands. Lucas stuck out his hand and pointed to the guy he high fived. "This is Nathan." Brooke waved. Lucas moved his hand to the right. "This is Haley." She waved again and Lucas moved his hand. "This is Skillz, Bevin and Mouth." Lucas pointed to a blonde haired girl that didn't look that pleased with Brooke. Her golden locks bounced about while she wore skinny jeans and a concert t shirt. "This is Peyton," Lucas said as Peyton walked into his arm and he hugged her.

Brooke thought this was a couple group. It was obvious that Skillz was with Bevin, and Haley and Nathan were all cozied up and talking, and Lucas and Peyton. Her and Mouth were the only ones without someone. Lucas was staring at her as her phone rang. She put up her index finger as a signal for 'wait a second'. Brooke answered the phone without checking who it was. But once she heard the man's voice, she immediately regretted it. "Vince," Brooke said, trying to sound happy. She turned around from the group of couples and took a couple steps. "What's up?"

"Ashley told me why you broke up with me. You're gone, I get it," he said.

Brooke scoffed, why did Ashley tell him everything? "Yeah, well…"

"I miss you B. Davis," Vince said. "You know I still love you." He put down the phone.


	2. Chapter 2

A tear came out of Brooke's eye. Vince loved her, she loved him, but she is far, far away. Nothing can work. Brooke turned back to the group of six and said, "I have to go see the Principal for my schedule. See you later," she said as she walked towards the building.

Lucas moved from Peyton but she grabbed his waist. "Don't worry baby, she can find her way there," Peyton said as she kissed his neck. She was so protective of Lucas, now more than ever.

Lucas pushed her away gently. "No, I think I'll go help her. Anyways, she looked a bit upset; I'll go see what's up."

He walked away, leaving Peyton tumbling forward. She quickly got her balance back and crossed her arms. It wasn't fair that Lucas was leaving her for the new girl. She wasn't even that pretty, okay, that's a lie, she was flat out gorgeous. But still, it wasn't fair. "New girl is fine, ain't she?" Skillz said.

Nathan burst out laughing. Bevin hit Skillz. "He's right, she is pretty," Nathan said, trying to sound like a gentleman.

"Lucas is a lucky man," Mouth said.

Lucas finally caught up with Brooke who was bombarded by the Clean Teens. The head teen was Shelley Simons. He grabbed her arm. Shelley looked disgusted. "Oh, but I see you are with Lucas Scott, so I guess we can't save you now." And she walked away.

Brooke turned to Lucas and touched his arm. "Thank you for saving me. And she hates you, why?" she asked.

"Just because my dad slept with my mom, left her and slept with someone else. That someone else being Nathan's mom. He abandoned me, so she thinks I'll do the same."

"Oh she's nice," Brooke said sarcastically. She looked over at the group of six Lucas and her had just left. Peyton was giving her the death stare. "Why aren't you with your friends?"

Lucas turned around and saw Peyton. She looked very upset. "I'm with one of them."

Awe, that was sweet, Brooke thought. He was also very cute. She was thinking of asking him to a movie later, before she had met Peyton. "Your girlfriend looks upset, I think you should go back," Brooke said, even though it killed her to say it.

"It's alright. She knows it's just a friend thing," Lucas said, even though it killed _him _to say it. "I'll show you to the Principal's office."

"It's okay, that Shelley girl pointed me in the direction. I'll see you later gorgeous," Brooke said flirtatiously. Lucas smiled; oh this is going to be an interesting year.

Brooke walked into the Principal's office and waited at the desk. The secretary eventually showed up. "What can I do for you today?" she asked.

"I need my schedule, I'm new to this school," Brooke said as she tapped the desk with her fingernails. "My name's Brooke Davis."

The secretary looked on her desk. It took a long time for her to find it; probably because it was filled with papers, no one could find anything in it. "Oh, here it is, Brooke Davis. Your first class is History. Just round the corner."

Brooke nodded and left the office. This school was huge. There was a corner, but it led to the washrooms, so she walked to the end of the hallway and turned left. There, she saw people sitting on desks and talking to each other. Not one person she knew, until she looked at the very far row in the last table; it was Mouth. Brooke immediately smiled and quickly walked towards the table. "Hey Brooke," Mouth said nervously as she sat next to him.

"Hey, Lips?" Brooke said.

"Mouth," he corrected her.

Brooke smiled awkwardly. "Sorry, I'm not that good with names. From the group that Lucas introduced me to, all I remember is you, Peyton, and Nathan," she told him.

Mouth laughed. "Yeah well, you'll get the hang of it."

Brooke nodded. It was great how Mouth supported her even though he hardly knew her. Brooke looked around the classroom; people were still laughing and talking with each other. "Where's our teacher?" Brooke asked.

"She's up front," Mouth said as he pointed towards a blonde woman sitting in a desk, reading a book. "She told us to read these chapters with a partner, since there's not enough books, but everyone just ends up talking."

"Cool." Brooke then thought of an idea. If the teacher didn't care that people were talking, Brooke could ask Mouth about the group. "So, what's the deal with everyone in the group I met today? Everyone is all paired off like animals."

Mouth laughed and looked down. "Well, Haley and Nathan are married."

Her jaw dropped. _Married?_ How can teenagers be married? She must be pregnant. Then Brooke thought of Haley. "Haley is the dirty blonde one, wearing her hair up in a ponytail?" she asked. Mouth nodded. "Wow, I never thought of teenagers being married. So how far along is she?"

Mouth looked confused. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"How long has Haley been preggers?"

"She isn't. Her and Nathan are just in love," Mouth said, rather defensively.

Brooke's lower lip curled. "Sorry, it's just in California people get pregnant. But I thought in Tree Hill teenagers would be forced to be married."

"Why wouldn't teenagers in California get married if the girl was pregnant?" Mouth asked, rather stupidly.

She laughed. "The girls would get an abortion," she simply said.

"Oh, well then," he said as he laughed. "Anyways, Skillz and Bevin just really like each other. And Lucas and Peyton, that's a complicated story."

"What is it?"

Mouth looked around the classroom just in case one of Lucas and Peyton's other friends were here. They weren't. "Lucas and Haley used to be outcasts with me and Skillz, but then Lucas got put on the basketball team, and we all became known. Peyton was dating Nathan at the time, since Nathan got everything, and Lucas was abandoned, they hated each other. Peyton liked Lucas, but didn't break up with Nathan until a month later. Lucas was dating another girl. Then other stuff happened, and here we are," Mouth explained.

Brooke looked puzzled. "What other stuff?" she asked curiously.

Mouth looked nervous. "I don't think I should say."

She scooted closer to his chair. "C'mon Mouth, it won't hurt," she said flirtatiously.

Mouth exhaled. "Fine. Lucas cheated on his girlfriend with Peyton."

"What's the deal with the new girl?" Skillz asked Lucas in Biology.

He laughed. "Brooke? Nothing, we're friends."

"Good, because Peyton would kill you," he replied.

"She wouldn't."

"Did you see her jumping on you when Brooke was introduced?" Skillz pointed out.

Lucas shook his head. "She just doesn't want to happen what happened to Lindsay."

Peyton was sitting with Haley and Nathan in Chemistry, when everyone started talking; she decided to talk about the new girl, Brooke. "So guys, what do you think about her? Brooke I mean, do you think she's nice? Do you think she'll be rude? Do you think she's pretty? Ugly? Anything?" Peyton asked quickly.

Haley and Nathan both stared at each other for a bit, then smiled, trying to hold in their laughs. When all seriousness started, Haley said in a serious tone, "Well Nathan already stated that she was hot." Peyton was shocked.

"I didn't say that!" Nathan said defensively. Peyton and Haley gave him the 'you're lying, we know, so don't act like we're stupid' look. "Fine, I said she was hot."

Peyton shook her head of all the ugliness. "Do you think Lucas likes her?" she finally asked.

"As a friend, yeah," Haley said.

"Do you think he'll like her in more of a friend way?" Peyton asked, ashamed of herself for even asking the question.

Nathan scoffed. "Peyt, Lucas really likes you. You should trust him."

"Lindsay trusted him," Peyton said under her breath.


	3. Chapter 3

It was lunch time now; Brooke had made her way through half of the day without getting bitch slapped. It was a new record. She squeezed her books tightly to her chest, and looked down as she walked to an empty table. The laughter was getting louder; Brooke looked up to see Peyton laughing at Bevin. Probably some dumb blonde joke.

Lucas saw Brooke sitting by herself, reading. Wow, she looked beautiful. When she looked up and looked over at his girlfriend, her hair was stuck to her forehead. Then he remembered his girlfriend. Peyton. Why shouldn't he be able to sit and talk to Brooke? She's his friend, and hopefully Peyton's also. Why wouldn't he be able to talk to a friend?

"Brooke!" Lucas said as he sat next to her. She looked up, made a small smile, and looked back at her book. "What's up?" he asked, not knowing what her signal meant.

Brooke looked up again. "Nothing." She looked back down at her book. It wasn't like she was actually reading it; she just needed a reason not to talk to Lucas right now. She moved her eyes to look at Peyton, and obviously, she was giving them the death stare again. Brooke could see why she was so mean. Peyton was just so scared that Lucas would do the same thing he did to his other girlfriend. Brooke didn't want to make her more upset. It's not just that she can't look at Lucas the same anymore since Mouth told her what he had done, but now, his girlfriend was always looking out for him. She didn't need to make their relationship worse.

"What's the matter?" Lucas asked. Brooke wasn't being herself, maybe it was the pressure of a new school. Maybe she was trying to make new friends. Maybe she had friends like Lucas, and Peyton, and she needed a new crew to hang out with. Brooke didn't even look up. "Brooke, what's the matter with you today? You were all fine this morning. Is the pressure of school getting to you?"

She slammed her book down. Did he really think school was the thing bothering her right now? "Did you cheat on your ex girlfriend with Peyton?" she asked, just in case Mouth wasn't telling the truth.

Lucas was thunderstruck. How did she know about this? He didn't really know what to say, but I guess telling the truth wouldn't be the worst thing to do right now. "Yeah, yeah I did," he said as he looked down. Lucas heard Brooke scoff. He looked back up. "How'd you find out?"

Brooke rolled her eyes. "Not important," she decided to say. She really didn't want to rat out a person she had just met, and actually liked. Flipping the book back open, Brooke started reading again. "You shouldn't be hanging out with me," she mumbled.

He raised his eyebrows. "Are you kidding? I'm allowed to hang out with other people."

She closed her book gently this time. "Not with me. Peyton is probably upset because she doesn't know me, and she might think that I could steal you away. I would've if I didn't know that you had a girlfriend. You're still unbelievably gorgeous," she said. Then she remembered that she was being rude to Lucas. She saw him smile. "Lucas, you need to go back to Peyton."

"What if I want to sit with you?"

"You can't."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm leaving," Brooke said as she got up. Lucas looked at her get up. He put his hand on her arm and tried to pull her down, but Brooke was standing strong. Brooke looked away from Lucas, and to Peyton. She looked lobster red. "Lucas, stop it!" Brooke screamed as she jerked her arm from Lucas. "Please, go back to Peyton. We'll talk soon," Brooke lied, wishing it for it to be true.

Lucas smiled. "I'll see you later." He watched her walk away, and turned to Peyton. He got up and looked at her with an open mouth. Peyton scoffed and walked away. "Peyton!" Lucas screamed as he started running towards her.

He grabbed a hold of her. Peyton whipped around. "What do you want Lucas? What do you want?! Do you want Brooke? Because if you do, she's over there, better make a run for it!" she screamed.

"I… I just want you."

That was it. Peyton felt like she was flying over the moon. She smiled and kissed him; she ran her fingers through his short, fuzzy hair, and everything felt perfect. If it felt perfect then why did this kiss feel like it was forced? Why did it feel like it was going to be their last kiss? Why, after two seconds into the kiss, did Peyton feel finished with Lucas? Why was the passion and the heat all gone? Why in the world did Peyton feel herself looking at Jake Jagelski?

The school day ended. Thankfully they only had another week until Christmas vacation.

"I need to talk to you," Peyton said to Lucas over the phone. "Can you come over?"

He came over, obviously. "Hey Peyt," he said as he kissed her cheek. "What's up?"

Peyton exhaled and turned away from Lucas. "I didn't feel it."

"Feel what?"

She quickly turned around with her hands shaking. "Feel _it_. When we were kissing, I didn't feel anything," she said, looking at her shaking hands. Suddenly, everything went cold. Peyton realized that she was craving more coke. The line last week with that Rick guy wasn't enough. The stress of being with Lucas, always watching his every move was making her cry herself to sleep. But she had sworn not to go down that road again. Her mother wouldn't like her to.

Lucas didn't know what to say. When someone says they no longer felt anything, what are you suppose to say? "Um." Good start Lucas.

"I'm sorry. But I think we can still be friends, right?"

He swallowed. Of course him and Peyton could still be friends. He wouldn't like anything more. "Yes. I think that'll be easier."

"Same here." She walked closer to him. "I'll miss you Lucas Scott," she said as she gave him a hug. "But I'll see you tomorrow."

Lucas left her, kind of glad. Him and Peyton were just friends, and that was exactly what he wanted. 'P & I r done' he texted to Skillz.

"I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to be really protective. I was just freaked out by you. I really want us to be friends if that's okay," Peyton said into the phone.

"I'd like that. And now that we are friends, I would like to invite you to my parents cabin over the Christmas holiday," Brooke said. "You're the first one I've invited."

Peyton smiled. "Yeah okay. That'd be fun. Who else is going?" she asked, already sounding like Brooke's best friend.

"Well, I'm inviting, you, Mouth, Bevin, Skillz, Haley, Nathan, Lucas, and that guy, Jake. We had a class together today and we really hit it off. All nine of us. Oh, and no parents. Bring booze!" With that Brooke hung up. She was actually so glad that her and Peyton were friends. Maybe this could be the start of something beautiful.

Brooke ran straight to her computer. Instead of calling, she decided to email everybody. This way, her phone bill wouldn't be over the roof.

_Dear everybody,_

_I am inviting all of you to my parent's cabin for this Christmas vacation. We'll all meet at my house and bring one big car. Don't worry, I'll provide. It's up in the mountains. I hope you can all come._

_Stuff you __**need**__ to bring:_

_Pillow._

_Whatever other things you need._

_BOOZE!_

_Yours truly, Brooke Davis._

She clicked on all the emails she needed to send it to.

, , , , , , and finally, .

SEND.

Brooke quickly got emails back.

_No Peyton?_

_Nathan._

_YES, YES, THREE TIMES YES!_

_Bevin._

She checked the rest of the emails; everyone said they could except Nathan's. Why was he so worried that Peyton's emails back?

_Yes Peyton._

_Brooke._

SEND.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the wait. My laptop wasn't working. Thank you for everyone who is reviewing and reading. You guys are the best.**

The next day was the last day of school. "Brooke!" a man's voice said when she got to school. She turned around to see Jake looking at her. "I got your email. This should be fun, shouldn't it?" he asked. "I mean, I don't know them like you do."

"You'll be fine. Everyone already likes you for how much I've been talking you up," she told him.

"Are you sure?" Jake was excited, he couldn't lie. He couldn't wait until he could spend the week with Peyton, the girl of his dreams.

Brooke nodded. She looked passed him, leaned in and kissed him. "Brooke, I, I don't feel that way—" he started saying after they had broken off the kiss.

She kept her body in his arms. "Peyton was looking," she whispered.

He laughed. "You're the best Brooke." He looked passed her, leaned in and kissed her. Brooke looked flustered. "Lucas was looking," he whispered back.

Brooke turned to see Lucas looking more confused than ever. "Bye Jake," she said as she smacked his ass. "Lucas!" she screamed after him, not forgiving, but excited.

Lucas stopped and exhaled.

"How are you? I heard about the break up, must be tough."

He nodded annoyingly. "Yeah," he simply said.

"You know, back there," she said as she pointed to where her and Jake just stood. "It wasn't—"

"Real? Then why'd you do it?" he asked, actually curious to know the answer to this.

Brooke frowned. She really didn't want to tell Lucas that she had kissed him first because Peyton was looking. Especially since they had just broken up. "Why are you so weird around me?" she decided to change the subject. "I mean, ever since you broke up with Peyton, I'd think you would talk to me more," she said.

"Answer my question," Lucas demanded.

"I don't really want to tell you," she told the truth.

Lucas scoffed. "Because it was real." And before Brooke could defend herself, Lucas left.

"What was that about?" a girl's voice said. Brooke turned around and saw Haley's blonde hair. "Hey Tigger, what was that about?"

"Tigger?" Brooke asked, obviously confused.

Haley smiled. "Yeah, you're really happy, and cheery. So, Tigger," she defined.

"Fine, I'll have a nickname for you. Tutor Girl. Or Tutor _Wife _as I hear it," Brooke teased. "Hales, you're married!"

Haley showed a small smile. She honestly didn't want to talk about marriage with Brooke. She was probably being sarcastic and thought it was really stupid.

"I think it's great!" Brooke shouted, reading Haley's mind.

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

"Cool!" Haley said as she hugged Brooke. "So seriously, what was that chat with Lucas about?" Brooke looked down. "Whatever it is, I can help you." Brooke looked back up at Haley.

Brooke was comfortable on Lucas' bed. She had gotten in by Haley, who knew a trick to unlock the door going directly into his room. Brooke first checked if Karen was home, because if she was and found Brooke lying on Lucas' bed, she might think the wrong thing.

Lucas walked into his house, not expecting to see anyone, let alone Brooke. "Hey there," she said in a small tone.

"Brooke," he said in the same tone as earlier this morning.

"Luke, please listen."

"I don't want to listen," Lucas said. "Now leave," he forced. Lucas walked back to the door and held it open so Brooke would get the hint. "Brooke."

She exhaled and got up. "Jake and I are not together, he kissed me because I kissed him because Peyton was looking and he wanted her. So I kissed him," she said when she was two feet away from Lucas. "Sorry," Brooke said as she shrugged.

Lucas nodded and walked closer to Brooke. "Can I just do something?" he said as he cupped her face. He brought her close to him and kissed her. It was a sweet, tender kiss. A kiss that had spark, and umph. A kiss that made Brooke melt inside. Lucas then pulled Brooke away from his face, and opened the door wider for Brooke to leave. She did with a smile. "Brooke!" Lucas called after her.

She turned and smiled at him. "Bye Luke," she whispered in her scruffy, sexy voice.

Brooke turned around and waited to hear a door shut. Once she did, she made sure Lucas' door was closed, and she jumped up and down, waving her hands in the hair and laughed. Lucas Scott had just kissed her.

The rest of the week was boring; Lucas had been avoiding Brooke, and she had been wondering why. He had kissed her, and now he wasn't even talking to her? Whatever, Brooke had done that back in California to other guys. She got home and went on MSN Messenger.

A conversation popped up on the screen. Two people were in it. Ashley and Vince.

**Brooke Davis:**** Hey guys!**

**Ashley misses her Brookie Cookie:**** Hey girly. How are you?**

**Brooke Davis:**** I'm fine. You?**

**Ashley misses her Brookie Cookie:**** Great. Except that I miss you. So, how are you actually?**

**Brooke Davis:**** Not that great. I miss you guys. Vince, are you there?**

**Ashley misses her Brookie Cookie:**** Yes, he should be.**

**Brooke Davis:**** Come out, come out wherever you are!**

**Vince:**** Hi.**

_**Ashley misses her Brookie Cookie has left the conversation.**_

**Vince:**** This is her way to make us talk…**

**Brooke Davis:**** Yeah. So last time we talked, you told me you still loved me…**

**Vince: ****Yeah.**

**Brooke Davis:**** Just so you know, there will always be a spot for you in my heart. If I ever moved back, I would run to your house and kiss you like I did that night we made up after the fight we had about Scott…**

**Vince:**** Why'd you say that?**

**Brooke Davis: ****What?**

**Vince: ****Why'd you tell me that you would kiss me like that? It just makes me want you more…**

**Brooke Davis: ****I'm sorry…**

_**Vince has signed off.**_

__Brooke cried herself to sleep that night. She just missed Vince so much.

The next day, everyone was coming over to Brooke's so they could drive up to her cabin together. Everyone came at 5:30 A.M. Brooke's eyes were all red and puffy. Peyton came up and talked to her. "Brooke, can I talk to you?" she asked.

She nodded and bit her bottom lip again. Peyton led her away from the group who were putting their suitcases in Brooke's parents black SUV. "What's up?" Brooke asked Peyton, trying to sound happy.

"Why were you crying last night?" Peyton asked, looking into Brooke's eyes.

Brooke scoffed. "I wasn't," she lied.

"Yes, you were, I can tell."

"My ex boyfriend told me he still loved me, and I told him if I moved back to California, I would be with him, and he said he wants me. I just can't take it anymore Peyt. It's all getting out of hand," Brooke said, with a tear coming out of her eye.

"Aw, it's okay B. Davis."

Brooke looked up at Peyton and cried some more. "He called me B. Davis," she whispered.

Peyton tutted and put her hand on the back of Brooke's head and brought her in to the bottom of her neck. "It's okay. You can cry," she whispered. She held Brooke's shoulders and looked in her eyes, "But we need to go and talk to them now, so let's put on a pretty face," Brooke laughed and smiled, "Like that one, and let's go!" Peyton shouted as she put her arm over Brooke's shoulder and walked back to the SUV.

"Alright, so what did everyone bring?" Bevin asked. "Skillz?"

He lifted up a basketball. "B-ball."

"Mouth?" Bevin asked.

"Road games. Jake?"

Jake shrugged. "Myself? What about you Hales?"

"Food."

"Nate?" Jake asked.

"Well, uh, I brought Haley and she brought the food so…" Nathan laughed while others smiled. "Luke?"

Lucas lifted up two trays of coffee. "Peyton?"

"Road mix," she said as she showed everybody a burned CD.

"What about you Brooke?" Haley asked.

Brooke shrugged. "Well I brought my dad's SUV and my hot body," she said.

Everyone laughed and Peyton squeezed Brooke's shoulders because she was proud of her.

"You got that right," Mouth muttered. Nathan smiled and nudged Mouth. "So, let's all head out!" he shouted. "Who's going to drive first?" Mouth asked.

"I'll do it," Haley said. "Nathan, will you sit next to me?" she asked.

Nathan shrugged. "Why not?"

They all hoped in the car. Haley and Nathan in the front seats, Lucas, Brooke, and Mouth in the middle seats, and Jake, Peyton, Bevin and Skillz in the very back. "So how's your basketball career going Superstar?" Brooke asked Nathan.

Nathan laughed at his new nickname. "Well, it's going good. You know, lot's of scouts coming to see me play. It's all good."

"Mad Libs!" Mouth shouted. "Okay, this is for everyone. I need a noun!"

Lucas moved his head one inch away from Brooke's ear. "Why have you been avoiding me?" he whispered.

Brooke smiled once she felt his hot breath on her ear. "I haven't, you have been avoiding me," she whispered, but not facing Lucas.

"No, I haven't."

"Whatever, you kissed me, and now you are avoiding me. I've done that a million times to guys." Brooke shivered. Nathan took off his sweater and handed it to Brooke. "Thanks."

It has been three hours since the gang has left Tree Hill. Peyton was now driving, and everyone else was asleep. Her eyes were closing, so she pulled over and leaned her forehead on the steering wheel. This was getting too much for her. She exhaled and turned around to see who she should pick to drive next. Peyton looked over at Jake. He was so peaceful in his sleep. It made her want him more. Then she saw Lucas and Brooke. Brooke's head was leaned on Lucas' shoulder, and his hand was on the inside of her thigh. Even though it was sick, Peyton thought it was quite cute, but she was still wearing Nathan's sweater.

"Brooke, Brooke," Peyton whispered to the backseat. Brooke moved her head to the side. "Brooke, wake up!" she whispered, but louder than she did before.

Her eyes shot open. "P. Sawyer, what's up?" she asked tiredly.

"Can you drive for a bit? I'm really tired," she asked, almost falling asleep as she talked.

"Yeah sure, let me just…" Brooke noticed Lucas' hand on her inner thigh. "We'll just take that off," she said, taking off Lucas' hand. "Okay, let's switch," she whispered, going over Lucas' lap to the door. His head moved and he moaned as Brooke sat on his lap.

Lucas moaned. "Get off my lap Brooke," he whispered.

Peyton and Brooke burst out laughing, forgetting that everyone else was asleep. "Sorry _Broody. _Maybe next time I don't wake up with your palm on the inside of my thigh. But anyway, I didn't know you were so _grumpy _in the morning," Brooke said, still sitting on Lucas' lap. Lucas moaned again. "C'mon Peyt, get out of the car," she said as she opened the car door and walked out.

They both walked out and switched spots. Peyton was now sleeping next to Mouth and Lucas, wishing she could sleep next to Jake.


	5. Chapter 5

Four hours later, everyone was awake and jumping around. "Look what I brought," Jake said, pulling out a whole bunch of books out of his bag.

Everyone groaned.

Yearbooks.

Jake handed one out to everyone except Skillz, who was driving. "Okay, listen to this one," Bevin said. "'Luke, you totally rock. See you later, Haley James,'" she said as she read Lucas' old yearbook.

Everyone laughed. "'Peyton, will you date me? Lucas Scott.' Really, Luke, you asked her out in a yearbook?" Jake asked.

"Oh God, that was embarrassing."

Peyton smiled.

Mouth looked at Brooke who was frowning, and flipping through an old yearbook. "Hey, Brooke, what's the matter?" he whispered.

Brooke looked up with a startle and shook her head. "Nothing." She looked back down at the old yearbook. It was a picture of a guy with bushy brown hair, and perfect white teeth.

Mouth looked at the picture she was looking at and asked, "Who's that?"

"No one, no one anymore…" she whispered to Mouth.

He looked closer at the picture, he looked really familiar. Then he saw it, the name.

_ANTHONY DAVIS. _

"Brooke—" he started.

She slammed the book closed, and sighed. "Yeah, he's gone. Car crash," she answered Mouth's silent question. "That's the real reason we moved to Tree Hill. He moved away from us two years ago, and we all kept in touch, but then he died, so we moved back."

"Brooke—" he repeated.

She started to cry. She never let herself think about her brother, until now. "We were best friends," she said. If you didn't see her face, you could still tell that she was crying by how she talked.

Mouth put an arm over her shoulders, and took away the yearbook. "It's alright."

"I haven't told anyone that…" Brooke said, still looking at her lap at where the yearbook was before Mouth threw it on the ground.

"So why'd you tell me?" he asked.

She shrugged. "I don't know, you are just a really close friend, and Peyton, well she's having fun with Jake so I don't want to bring her down." Mouth nodded. "Can you promise me something? Can you not tell anyone?"

"Sure Brooke," he said, silently traumatized by what was just told to him.

Brooke smiled and hugged Mouth back. "Guys, we're here!" Bevin screamed from the passenger seat. "Oh God, Brooke it's beautiful!" she exclaimed.

One by one, everyone got out of the car. Brooke sniffed. "So, I guess we should all pick our rooms. I dibs on the master. And if there's not enough beds, because there isn't… you guys can share," Brooke said, winking at Peyton and Jake.

Peyton blushed. "Alright, I'm going to go find a room, I'll see you guys later," she said, specifically to Jake.

Everyone picked their rooms. Peyton decided to bunk with Brooke because she wasn't ready to take that step with him. They weren't even dating! Even though she thought he was unbelievably gorgeous, she couldn't sleep in the same bed as him.

"Thank you Brooke."

"For what?" she asked as she unpacked her clothes into the walk in closet.

"For inviting me. I mean, we weren't friends at all, but now we are BFF's," Peyton said.

Brooke went up to Peyton and hugged her. It felt great to have a girl friend. She never really had one in California except for Ashley, and that was about it. Ashley and her were like sisters. Nobody could replace her. But Peyton was doing a pretty good job of being a friend.

"Want to go downstairs now?" Peyton asked.

Brooke nodded.

Peyton and Brooke walked to the main floor and heard everyone talking in the kitchen. They followed the noise to see _everyone _in the kitchen. Well, everyone plus one. No one knew this guy, but they were all talking to him. Nope, no one knew him, except Brooke.

"Vince?!" she shrieked.

Vince stood up and stared at Brooke. She looked exactly the same, but she looked more beautiful to him. "Oh my God."

Brooke was breathless. She could feel Peyton's eyes on her. She immediately ran up to Vince and jumped into his arms. Her legs were wrapped around his waist. "Oh my God," she whispered.

"Oh my God, introduce us," Lucas said. He was annoyed. He didn't want anyone to get in the way of his and Brooke's flirting.

Brooke dropped and laughed. "This is Vince, my ex boyfriend," she said.

Lucas dropped his cup of pop. Her ex _boyfriend _was here? Isn't that going to ruin everything?!

"So do you want to go for a walk?" Brooke asked Vince.

He quickly nodded.

Ignoring everyone, they walked out of the kitchen.

Everyone was quiet, until Lucas said, "What the hell just happened?!"

"So, why are you here?" Brooke asked Vince once they got outside. She crossed her arms and shivered. Even though she was wearing long pajama bottoms, and Nathan's sweater, she was cold. Vince laughed. "I don't mean to be rude, I'm just wondering. And how did you know I was here?"

He looked at the ground and licked his bottom lip. "Ashley told me. And you know, we've been here before," he reminded her. Then Brooke remembered. They had had a party here before, when Vince and Brooke first hooked up. When they started being a couple. "I came here, because you said if we were together, that'd we'd be _together._"

Brooke smiled and sat on the bench right outside the cabin. She could see her friends talking in the kitchen through the window. "That's really sweet Vince," she whispered. Then, she felt Vince sit next to her. His thigh was touching her thigh, and his hand was now holding hers. Brooke looked down and sniffed. She the realized she was crying. "Vince, I just don't know."

"But Brooke, you said—"

"I've been saying a lot of things. But it doesn't mean they are true. I mean, I would love for us to be together, but after this week, you are going to be gone," Brooke said, as she snatched her hand away from his.

Vince laughed quietly. Brooke was being a total bitch right now, just because he confronted her on what she said. He used to do it all the time, but now it was different, now, their relationship was at stake. "I first saw you a year before we started dating and that is when you were the party girl who slept with everyone. Why don't we just have one night of fun? C'mon, become the old Brooke Davis we all know and love." Brooke smiled, but she wasn't convinced. Vince got up and leaned in closer to her face. "Just for one night," he whispered. Vince leaned back and stood up straight, putting out his hand and waiting for Brooke to reach. Which she did, which he knew.

"Let me just get ready, and tell everyone to come out with us," Brooke said.

He nodded, even though he didn't want other people to come with them. But he couldn't tell Brooke this, she was about to be with him!

**Thank you everyone for all the reviews. You guys are amazing. I really hope you like this chapter. Please tell me what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6

An hour later, everyone was ready to go. Everyone, including Lucas. He _needed _to go so he could keep an eye out on Brooke and her lover boy, Vince. "So what do we know about this guy?" he asked Haley and Nathan.

"That he's Brooke's ex. That's about it," Nathan said as he buttoned up the top buttons of his shirt. He turned towards Lucas. "Are you getting jealous?"

Lucas smiled. "Not a chance," he lied. "C'mon we should head out."

After about two hours of dancing, and drinking, everyone was worn out. Brooke was a bit drunk, well _really _drunk. Vince laughed, but he couldn't use her like that. He put her arms around his shoulders to help her walk. "Hey—hey Vince!" she shouted in his ear. Neither of them brought a car so they were walking home. Or, Vince was walking home for the both of them.

He laughed. "Yes Brooke?"

"I have to tell you, that I cannot sleep—" she hiccupped. "Sleep with y—you."

Vince nodded. "Yeah, I kind of figured that," he said with a laugh.

She exhaled her smelly, alcoholy breath and raised her index finger as she tripped. But Vince caught her. Brooke laughed. Then she got really serious again. "But you don't know why!" she screamed, louder than her hello. Vince looked around to see if any bears or dears were around. It was three in the morning and he and Brooke were walking (well Brooke was tripping) and she was screaming all the time.

"Well you're wasted," he simply said.

Brooke laughed her drunken laugh. "No! That's not it! I'd still have sex with you when I was wasted! But I can't because I don't love you! I love Lucas Scott!" she shouted at the top of her lungs.

Vince immediately let go of Brooke and watched her jumping around. They were just a couple of feet away from the cabin, and Brooke was running around in circles. Her arms were flayed up in the air and she was singing, "I love Lucas Scott! I love Lucas Scott!"

Vince's heart broke. Brooke didn't like him, she didn't even love him. And who the hell was Lucas Scott?!

They eventually walked back to the cabin and Vince walked Brooke up the stairs to her bedroom. He was supposed to sleep in the same bed as her, but he decided to sleep on the couch. He didn't tell Peyton though, because she was stuck in the same bed as Jake, and Vince knew that Peyton liked him since Brooke gave him the update on their walk.

"Hey guy," Lucas said friendly to Vince as he sat next to him on the couch.

Vince didn't say anything.

"What's up? How's Brooke doing?"

"You'd like to know, wouldn't you?!" Vince said, loudly.

Lucas scoffed. "What are you talking about?" he asked, obviously confused. "I'm just asking how Brooke is doing. Chill _out_."

Vince slumped down and looked at the ground. "You don't deserve her," he muttered.

Lucas turned towards him. _What was this guy talking about? I'm not even dating Brooke! _"Okay, you need to calm down so I'll just leave."

He got up and walked away from Vince, still confused about the 'you don't deserve her' comment. Just then, he heard someone get off the couch. The next thing he knew, Vince punched him in the face, and knocked him to the ground. "Oh crap, dude, I'm sorry," Vince said once Lucas' head hit the ground.

Lucas laughed and raised his fist to his eye, it was going to be a shiner, he just knew it. "It's okay—"

"No it's not. I have anger issues. Just ask Brooke, well, when she's sober. I'm really sorry man," Vince pleaded.

Lucas got up and walked to the fridge. "Seriously, it's fine! You're starting to piss me off, just accept that I'm fine."

Vince nodded and smiled. "So listen, I think I'm going to take off."

"So soon?"

"Yeah, just say bye to Brooke for me," Vince said.

Lucas nodded as held out his hand for Vince. "See you later, guy."

The next morning Peyton woke next to Jake. His arm was flung over her shoulder. She slowly turned around and moved his arm back to himself with a smile. He groaned. "Oh, I'm so sorry Jake. I didn't mean to wake you," she whispered.

Jake rubbed his eyes. "It's okay, it was time to wake up."

He stared at Peyton and smiled. Peyton laughed embarrassingly. "What?" she said, covering her face. Was Jake about to laugh at her? Was there something on her face?

"Nothing," Jake said with the same smile.

Peyton laughed again. "Seriously, tell me!"

"It's just, I never thought I'd be waking up next to Peyton Sawyer."

Peyton blushed.

It was nearly noon when Brooke woke. Her head was pounding, and she was wearing her short night gown. She has no recollection of changing last night. In fact, she doesn't remember anything that happened last night. _Oh crap, _she thought. _Did I sleep with Vince? _All she remembered was telling Vince that she would be her old self. _Oh, no. _She ran into the bathroom and threw up.

"Sounds like Sleeping Beauty is awake," Nathan said in the kitchen when he heard Brooke throw up. He put his spoon back into the cereal and took a bite. "Luke, did you kiss her?" he asked jokingly.

Everyone else laughed. Lucas rolled his eyes and put eggs on a plate for himself.

Brooke came downstairs wearing only her night gown. She didn't care. Her head was killing her, and her muscles were all sore. "Hey Brooke, how are yah feeling?" Lucas asked as he was leaning on the counter and eating his eggs. Nathan laughed.

She groaned. Brooke walked straight to the cabinet and grabbed the Advil Liquid Gels. Peyton already had filled up a bottle of water and gave it to Brooke. Brooke grabbed the bottle and walked out of the kitchen. "Nice shiner Luke," she said quietly as she left.

"Yeah, what happened man?" Jake asked as he walked over to Peyton and put his arm around her waist. Lucas laughed. "And please don't say, 'You should see the other guy'."

Then everyone started laughing. "No, just Vince," Lucas said quietly.

"What about him?" Skillz asked.

Haley got off her chair and went over to Lucas. She put the tips of her fingers on his bruise and rubbed it gently. "Did he do this to you?" she whispered.

Lucas nodded.

"That jackass!" Bevin screamed.

"Does Brooke know?" Nathan asked.

Lucas shook his head. "And _we're _not going to tell her, right?" he said.

"Right dawg," Skillz said. Why wouldn't Lucas want to tell Brooke that her ex boyfriend punched him. "But Luke, why not tell her?" he said. Lucas looked blanked. "But listen, and I'm sorry P. Sawyer, but you look like you are with Jagelski now, so Luke, why not tell her? She'll dump his ass and then BOOM! She's yours."

He actually did make a good point. But how do we know that Brooke was dating Vince? He left last night without saying goodbye to her. Jerk.

"You know, I'm going to check on her," Peyton said as she moved Jake's hand off of her waist.

Lucas sighed. "You're not going to tell her anything, are you Pey?" he asked.

"No."

Peyton walked up the stairs and into Brooke's room. "Hey B. Davis," Peyton whispered.

Brooke groaned. "Go away."

Peyton sat on the edge of Brooke's bed and rubbed her back. "Are you alright?" she asked.

"No. My head is killing me, and Vince isn't here," she whispered.

Peyton didn't know what to say. "Yeah, but we're all here," is what she came up with.

"But Vince isn't," Brooke said in a soft, sad tone.

"Are you okay Brooke?"

Brooke just shook her head. "No, no I'm not."

"B. Davis, roll around so I can see your face," Peyton demanded.

Brooke did what she was told, and Peyton saw her sad, red, puffy eyes. Peyton frowned and lay next to her. "I don't know what I did; I was totally in love with him. His brown eyes, his big, bushy, brown hair. I loved all of him. I don't know why he left."

"You know what you just did?" Peyton asked. Brooke raised her hand and gently put it on her forehead. She shook her head again. "You used past tense. You said that you _loved _all of him. You _were _totally in love with him," Peyton pointed out.

"Oh, I guess I did."

"And if you want to know why he left, I think you should ask Luke," she said.

Later that day, Brooke finally got out of bed and showered. She went down to the kitchen and saw Mouth there alone. "Hey Mouth," she said in her normal, scruffy tone.

Mouth turned around from the sink and smiled. "Hey Brooke. How are you feeling?"

"Great," she replied. "So I kind of have a question to ask you."

"Shoot."

Brooke walked over to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of ice cold water. "You didn't tell anyone about what we talked about in the car, did you?" she asked in a whisper. Mouth shook his head. "Okay, thank you."

"But I honestly think that _you _should."

"Why?" Brooke asked as she narrowed her eyes.

"Because, people love you Brooke, and you shouldn't keep this pain all bottled up. We'll all be there for you. We will."

Brooke considered it. Sure, he made a good point, but why would she tell her deepest, darkest secret? Well, her second deepest, darkest secret.

**So there it is for now. Let me know what you think. I've got some other things stored, so I hope you all keep reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

Skillz and Bevin got into the hot tub and held hands. "Hey, babe, will you hand me that magazine?"

"Sure Bev." He handed her a magazine.

She smiled. Then Nathan came out with Haley and sat in the hot tub. "Hey guys," Haley said as she slowly got in the tub.

"Hey," they both replied.

"Man, did you see Brooke this morning? She was totally hung over. It was just sad," Bevin said as she read the magazine.

Haley laughed a little bit. "Yeah, well that's Brooke," she said. She was one of Brooke's best friends; obviously she wasn't going to talk behind her back. Or anything bad, anytime.

"Can you imagine her when she was in California? That country is like, party central," Bevin said stupidly.

Haley burst out laughing and Skillz looked at Bevin with curiosity in his eyes. Nathan did nothing, except looked back, when he visited California that summer with his family. And the party he went to. Who was that girl? That girl he fell for in just one night, the girl he slept with when he was drunk. The girl who wore a pink shirt, with a pink bra. The girl who he called his 'chica'. The girl who gave him the best he's ever had, well before Haley. _Oh crap._

"Lucas, can you come upstairs with me for a bit?" Brooke asked him as she stuck out her hand for him to grab.

He nodded and grabbed her hand. She pulled him upstairs and sat on her bed. "What's up Brooke?" he asked as he sat down. "I mean, how are you feeling and all?"

Brooke smiled. "So, how'd you get the shiner?"

"No reason," he said as he raised his hand to his eye. It kind of hurt, but it really itched. He didn't need to tell Brooke why or how he got this black eye. She had enough problems. He looked up and saw Brooke staring him down. "Seriously, nothing happened."

Brooke crawled to the other side of the bed where Lucas was. She was three inches away from him now. "What if I—" She cut herself off by kissing his eye gently. "Will you tell me now?" she whispered in his ear.

Lucas laughed and tilted his head back. "No, I won't."

"Lucas!" she screeched. "Please tell me! I really, really want to know!"

He laughed some more. "Fine, but you can't get mad."

Brooke raised her right hand. "Scout's honor," she said with a small smile.

"Vince did this last night. He got mad because 'I don't deserve you'. And I don't even know how he got there. I mean, we aren't dating or anything like that," Lucas said. He looked down and then back at Brooke. "By the way, he says bye, and that he's sorry."

Brooke's eyes widened. "Oh, now I know what happened between us!" She had finally got it. She had screamed out that she loved Lucas. Right to Vince. Oh crap.

"What happened?"

Brooke moved back. "Well um, it's just, I told him something. Something I shouldn't have said right to his face," she said.

"What did you tell him?" Lucas asked curiously.

"That I love you," Brooke muttered.

Okay, Lucas already knew that, and yes, he liked her too. But _love_? That was a huge step. Sure, Lucas had loved Peyton, but that love disappeared. And now Brooke loved him. Lucas swallowed. He tried to say something like, 'Oh', or 'I like you too'. But nothing came out of him mouth.

Brooke felt like crying. Lucas hadn't even said anything, not even, 'Oh', or 'I love you', or even 'I like you'. But he said nothing. A tear did fall out of her eye, and maybe others fell out too. Maybe about twenty fell out of her eye and maybe she left the room and slammed the door.

"Brooke, where are you going?" Haley asked as she ran after Brooke who was running towards the small car that she had stashed in the garage. "Seriously, Brooke," she stated. Haley could see the tears dropping off of Brooke's jaw line.

She started the car and waved. Brooke smiled and pretended like everything was okay. Maybe then Haley will think that's she's okay. Haley will never have to know that Brooke had a three six pack beers in the backseat.

Haley rushed back into the house frantically looking for Peyton or even Nathan. "Haley, what's the matter?" Mouth asked worriedly. He knew that face before, and he knew that it meant that she was really upset or worried.

Haley didn't look Mouth in the eye. She kept looking around, but she was standing in one spot. "Um, Brooke, she left in tears. I'm really worried about her. Where's Nathan?" she asked.

Mouth looked down. He honestly thought that he knew why Brooke was upset. Her brother. Brooke had just told him about her brother, and now she's crying. "I think I know," he muttered.

"What?" Haley asked.

Everyone was now gathered in the kitchen. They were either sitting down on a chair from the table, or sitting on the cupboards. "So, on the ride here, Brooke looked at this year book, and there was this picture," Mouth started. He ran to get the year book and held it closed on his chest. "Well, um, I'm not supposed to be telling you this, but—"

"C'mon Mouth, we _need _to know why Brooke left in tears," Jake said.

"Well, okay, fine, but you can't tell her I told you." Everyone nodded. Mouth opened to the page of Brooke's brother. "This picture is of Anthony Davis. He's her brother," Mouth said.

Nathan remembered. He talked to a guy named Anthony at that party.

"Well he _was _her brother," Mouth said putting emphasis on the word 'was'.

Peyton narrowed her eyes and jumped off of the cupboard. "So you're saying that he—"

"Yep, he died. Car crash, that's the real reason she came back. So I'm thinking she was just remembering him and she needed to leave," he said.

"I think I should go and find her," Haley said.

Nathan stopped her. "No, let me, I mean, it's my turn to pay for gas so I'll just do it on the way," he said even though it was a lie. He needed to talk to Brooke. Not just about the night/morning they spent together, but about her brother, and if she was alright. Nathan really wanted to be there for Brooke. As a great friend.

Haley nodded and kissed his cheek. "Be careful," she whispered.

Nathan ran to the car and sped off. The first place – or the only place he'd look was the highway near the forest. If he saw a car parked, he'd know it was Brooke. He saw a blue buggy with a black hood parked at the side of the road. Nathan parked the car behind it and looked inside it. There was no Brooke, but there were a couple of clothes in the front seat.

He looked around in the trees. "Brooke?!" he shouted into them. Nathan put his hands around his mouth. "Brooke Davis!" he shouted once more. He started walking into the trees. "Brooke, its Nathan! Can you scream back?!" No one answered. "Brooke!" Still no answer. He went deeper into the trees until he found a body. "Oh Jesus Christ," he muttered as he ran towards Brooke's half naked body. She was lying still and around her were bottles of beers, about twelve, plus one in her hand.

Brooke groaned. Nathan made her sit up. Then he realized that he had forgotten that it was freezing outside, and she only had a tank top and underwear on. And it wasn't even full underwear. She was wearing a pink thong. "Nate?" she said weakly.

"Yeah, it's me. Stay awake okay? Let me just get something," he said. Nathan got up after he had set Brooke down leaning on a log. He took out his phone for light.

He started to leave to go to the car so he could get Brooke's clothes. But then he heard her shiver. "Nate, don't, don't leave m—me. I'm r—r—really cold, and it's re—really dark," she muttered.

He sighed and texted Haley. 'I found her. I think we ll b here 4 a while.'

Nathan sat next to her and put his arm around her shoulders. "Oh, wow, you are cold. Here," he said as he took off his sweater and gave it to her once more. Then he realized that she had no pants on and just a thong on. "Here," he said again. Nathan took of his sweat pants remembering that he had his basketball shorts on under.

He slid his sweater on her upper half as Brooke's eyes her closing. She was scooting lower down so that her head rested on the wooden log. Her hands were clasped together and held in front of her chest, she was shivering. Nathan sighed, but it wasn't 'I'm annoyed' sigh, it was an 'I wish she was alright' sigh. Carefully, he lifting one leg up a little and slowly slid on one pant leg of his sweat pants.

"That was Nathan," Haley said as she closed her phone and walked into the living room. "He found Brooke, but they might be there for a while he said."

Lucas sighed and stared into the fire. "Do you think she's okay?" he asked. Okay, so Mouth had told them the story of her dead brother and said maybe she was thinking about him so that's why she was crying, but Lucas knew he was wrong. Lucas knew that Brooke was out crying because of him. Because he didn't say that he loved or even liked her back.

Nathan sat down next to Brooke again and tried to warm her up by rubbing her arm. His arm was over her shoulders again. Brooke opened her eyes a little and looked up at Nathan. "You know, I remember that night," she whispered.

His eyes widened. "What night?" he asked stupidly.

She laughed a little. "The n—night in California. We ha—had a party and you sho—showed up. We talked, and k—kissed, and I led you up—up to my bedroom. We had sex, Nate. You w—were like, the best I ha—have had," she said drunkenly.

"Oh, yeah, I, uh, yeah," Nathan said awkwardly.

Brooke laughed again. Nathan started shivering now. "I think w—we sh—should leave. You—you're getting c—cold."

"Alright, I'll help you up," Nathan said as he got up. He put his hands under Brooke's arms and used his muscles to lift her up.

"Wow, you have big muscles," Brooke said in a kid tone as he held his muscles with both hands. She was feeling warmer now, so she wasn't shivering or stuttering. She stuck her tongue as she was poking his muscles. "C'mon Superstar. Let's get driving!" she shouted.

They got in the car and Brooke was halfway asleep again. "Hey Brooke, why'd you even leave today?" he asked.

"Because I told Lucas that I loved him and he said nothing back," Brooke answered quickly. She put on the radio and started dancing in her seat. She started singing the song, _I Wanna Go Crazy_.

Nathan was shocked. Why wouldn't Lucas say it back? He really, really liked her. Especially because it was Brooke. She was hot. Lucas is a class ass.


	8. Author's Note

Umm, so I was thinking, that after this story, I'm going to make a Brathan oneshot of the California thing. I hope you guys like it. And I hope you are liking, _'She's new, he's old, what's new?'_


	9. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the wait. You guys are all the best. Thanks for the reviews!**

They got to the cabin and parked outside. Brooke was still all hyped up. Nathan helped her out and walked in the cabin. Everyone was gathered around the fire. "Hey guys!" Brooke shouted.

Peyton stood up quickly and ran towards Brooke. "Let's get you to bed. We'll all talk tomorrow," she whispered to everyone as she led Brooke upstairs to the bedroom.

"So Luke, are you going to do something about it?" Skillz asked once Brooke and Peyton left.

Lucas shrugged. "Nothing about Brooke. Not yet anyway. I mean, I would tell her tonight, but she's drunk, and she would forget that I told her," he said.

"True dat."

The next morning Brooke was up at 1:00 P.M. Just to notice that she had a missed call. It was her mother. But she left a voicemail, so it was alright. Brooke listened closely, because usually her mother talked quietly into the phone. But this time, her mother was screaming, and crying.

Brooke came downstairs to see only Skillz in the living room. Brooke was crying. "B. Davis, what's the matter?" he asked as he walked closer towards her. He had a water bottle in his hand and he took a sip.

She sniffed. "They're getting a divorce," she said. Brooke wiped the tears off of her face.

Skillz hugged her and held her closely to her chest. "It's all going to be okay," he whispered. He kissed the top of her head.

Brooke broke off the hug and wiped another tear. "I always knew they were having troubles, but I never thought that they would actually get a divorce. I mean, they would always yell and throw things at each other, but they'd always have make up sex." It was the truth. Sometimes, Brooke would sleepover at Ashley's or Vince's when they were loud. It was disgusting.

Skillz brought Brooke in for another hug, but then he saw Haley, so he slowly put Brooke into Haley's arms.

Soon, everyone knew that Brooke's parents were getting a divorce. And everyone said the same thing, 'Maybe they'll make up. You never know what could happen'. But Brooke knew better. Her parents had been fighting for their whole lives; they weren't going to get back together.

"Okay, how about we go out tonight? It's our last night here so we shouldn't waste it," Peyton said. "But Brooke if you want to stay, I totally understand. I just thought to take your mind off the things," she said referring to her parents splitting up.

Brooke nodded; she really needed to be happy. It was her last day there for a long time. They got ready and left in another three hours. Brooke told herself that she wasn't going to get drunk this time. But then a cute boy asked her if she wanted a drink, and obviously she took it. Then, he offered another. And that was it, Brooke was a goner. All she remembered was the boy taking her to the washroom. Maybe she needed to throw up.

Lucas was at a table drinking a beer with Haley. "I'll be right back," he said. His hands were sticky ever since Haley accidently spilled beer on him. He really needed to wash his hands. Once Lucas reached the washroom, someone slammed a stall door. Lucas sighed and went to wash his hands. "Oh God," a guy moaned from inside the stall. Lucas laughed knowing that people were having sex in there.

The guy in the stall took off the woman's shirt and threw it on the floor. From the mirror Lucas saw the shirt. It was a black one with blue on the side. It looked exactly like the one Brooke was wearing. "Oh Jesus," he muttered. Lucas ran to the stall and kicked it open. There, he saw it. Brooke was sitting, and leaning on the wall and the other guy was holding her up with his arms. "Hey, buddy!" Lucas shouted as he pulled the guy off of Brooke. The next thing he knew, he was punching the guy out.

Brooke groaned the next morning. There was an arm over her. She slowly turned around and with her scrunched up eyes, she saw Lucas snoozing right along next to her. "Luke," she whispered. Nothing happened. "Lucas," she whispered again.

Lucas moved a little more into Brooke. He then opened one eye and smiled. "Oh, sorry Brooke," he said as he started to take his arm off of her stomach.

Brooke then smiled and pulled it back onto her. "It's okay. It's okay Lucas." She moved closer next to him and stared him in the eye. Their noses were literally two inches away from each other. "You don't have to say it," she whispered as she started kissing him. Her fingers were on his cheek and he was holding her closely.

He broke it off. "I like you. Maybe love, but I don't know yet," he said.

Brooke smiled and kissed him again. This day she will always remember because this was the day that Lucas and her started dating.

They got ready to leave and walked downstairs. Everyone was excited that Lucas and Brooke were finally together. Even Peyton. They left to go back to Tree Hill.

Brooke and Lucas agreed not to rush things. They agreed not to have sex in the first month. They actually wanted this relationship to work. They wanted to be a great couple.

School was in the next two days. Brooke walked to Lucas' house and knocked on the door. Karen answered. "Oh hey Brooke," she said. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to go to school with Lucas. We're together you know?" she said to Karen.

Karen smiled. "I knew, and I'm so happy for you. Lucas hasn't stopped talking about—"

Lucas came in and shouted, "Hey Brooke!" He needed his mom to stop talking immediately. Lucas walked up to Brooke and quickly kissed her. He also didn't want his mom to see them making out. "So mom, I think we should be going now."

Karen smiled and waved. "Bye honey. And bye Brooke."

They got into the car and Lucas started driving. Brooke slid her hand onto the arm rest and grabbed Lucas' hand to slide into hers. "So, you think this is good?" Lucas asked Brooke.

"What?" Brooke asked dumbfounded.

He took his eyes off of the road and looked at their hands intertwined. "This."

Brooke smiled. "Yeah, I do think it's good." Now Lucas was the one smiling. He lifted his hand, which meant he lifted Brooke's hand, and kissed it softly. "You're so cheesy Lucas Scott."

They got to the school and Lucas parked in his usual place. And they both got out and held hands. Lucas lead Brooke to her locker, they talked and kissed, and then parted ways. It happens every day, until someone familiar came back into the picture.

A dirty blonde girl jumped at the sight of Haley and Mouth. "Oh my God, Haley! Mouth!" she screamed. Haley almost dropped her books once she saw her. Mouth walked slowly towards her and hugged her. Haley quickly followed. "How've you been?!" she shouted once they stopped the hugging.

Haley smiled a fake smile and laughed a fake laugh. "I've been alright. What about you? I mean, you left and haven't kept in contact with anyone…" she rambled, not really looking for an answer.

"I've been fine. And yeah, I'm sorry for being distant, but everything's been really hectic lately." She hit Mouth's arm and grabbed it. "Oh my God, you need to hear what happened to me the other day!"

Haley smiled and turned away. She whipped out her phone and texted Lucas. 'Lindsay's here. skool, u need 2 b cool.'

Lucas got the text when he was with Brooke. They were holding hands until Lucas stuck up his index finger. He ran backwards to the other hallway and left Brooke high and dry.

He ran and ran until he found Haley, Mouth, and his ex girlfriend standing in the middle of the hallway catching up. "Is that Lucas Scott?!" Lindsay screeched once she saw him. She ran to hug him and Lucas hugged back. Behind her back, he looked at Haley with a scared face on.

Lucas hated Lindsay back in school. He didn't like her back at all. He liked her when she was in Rome, or Barcelona. But not here. But Lucas had to admit, that he kind of missed her. Her dirty blonde locks, her hazel eyes, her long, skinny torso. So, they made a date to catch up. A date that he forgot was already planned with Brooke.

She waited, and waited. This was their second week of dating and he was already standing her up? Brooke got up from the chair and left. No money spent, just time, time wasted.

That night, he spent the night with Lindsay, drinking, and talking. They caught up. And they planned to have another date. Then he said sorry to Brooke with another date. But it was the same night. He stood her up again.


	10. Chapter 9

**Alrighty roo. Here you guys are. I hope you enjoy. Even if you don't, there is lots of drama to come.**

Today, it's been three weeks since Brooke and Lucas started dating, and it's the first day Brooke vowed not to talk to him. She took her mother's car and drove herself to school.

"Hey honey!" Karen screamed.

Lucas walked into the kitchen and took a bagel. "Sorry mom, can't talk, I have to go pick up Brooke," he said as he walked out the door. He drove to her house and walked up to the door. He wasn't that guy who honks and just waits for her. The door opened. It was her mother. "Hi, Mrs. Davis is Brooke home?" he asked.

She lifted her hand and put it on her eye. There was a tissue in it, and she was crying. She then sniffed trying to be professional. "First of all, it's _Ms_. Davis. And second of all, no Brooke took my car and drove herself to school today."

What? Why was Brooke ditching him? Lucas thought. He then nodded and walked back to his car. Brooke was going to be unusual today, he just knew it.

Brooke got to school at the same time Lucas did. She put in her earphones and slammed the car door as she looked at Lucas with a death stare. He was just so gorgeous, she couldn't help it. But she kept her cool and walked to her locker. "Hey Brooke," Peyton said once she got there. Brooke didn't hear her. "Brooke!" she shouted as she yanked the earphones out of Brooke's ear.

"Oh, hey girly," she said in an un-cheery mood. "How are you?"

Peyton scoffed while smiling. She knew Brooke was just putting on an act. "I'm good, but how are you? I heard that you left before Lucas could pick you up."

Brooke slammed her locker shut and stared at Peyton with an evil eye. "You talked to Lucas today?" she asked in an icy cold tone.

"No! He texted Haley saying that he _might _be late, and she asked why. He told her that you left before he got to you," Peyton explained.

Oh, Brooke thought. That actually made sense. Brooke knew that Haley and Lucas were best friends, so it's alright that he told her about her.

Peyton and Brooke talked and said their goodbyes. Brooke now had a free period, so did Lucas. Crap, now he's going to find her and talk to her. She ran to a place that made her sane. A place where she cheered on Lucas and Nathan, a place where no one knew she spent most of her time, a place that made her happy, all the time; the gym.

"You should be a cheerleader," a man's voice echoed throughout the gym.

Brooke looked up and moved her straight across bangs around to air out her forehead. "Me? A cheerleader? Good joke, Nate," she said. Nathan came and sat next to her. "So, you have a free period too?" she asked.

"Nah, I just didn't want to be in class right now. I've been pretty occupied."

"With what?" Brooke asked.

Nathan shrugged. "Memories."

"You know, when I first saw you, I thought I've seen you around. And it looks like I've seen more of you than you could imagine," Brooke said, looking up and down his body. It still looked great, even in clothes. "Oh God." She shook her head of the thought of Nathan's rugged, sweaty body against hers.

Nathan smirked. Then he remembered Haley. "So, um." He cleared his throat. "You should really be a cheerleader. I'm serious. You can do a cartwheel, right?" he asked. Brooke nodded. "And the splits?" Brooke nodded again. "Then you can be a cheerleader. Plus, you'd look pretty hot in that cheerleading outfit," Nathan joked.

Brooke playfully slapped his arm. Nathan and her started playfully wrestling. He had her in a gentle head lock and started messing up her hair when they heard the gym door swing open. They froze. Brooke's smile disappeared. Nathan then cleared his throat again and released Brooke from the head lock. "I guess I should deal with this," Brooke whispered, loud enough for Lucas to hear.

Nathan nodded. "I'll see you around Brooke," he said as he got up and walked away. "See yah Lucas."

Lucas smiled at Nathan. Then he heard Nathan leave the gym. "Brooke," he said in all seriousness.

"Luke," she said softly.

"What the hell is wrong?" he asked as he walked up to her.

Brooke got up and walked onto the floor. "Oh, besides that my boyfriend ditched me like, five times for his _ex _girlfriend?!" Brooke shouted. She wanted to be nice to Lucas, but now, ever since that he used that icy tone, she wanted to hurt him.

"What do you mean?" he asked, quieter this time.

She smirked. "We had like three dates planned, Luke, and you _forgot_ about them! Then you went to hang out with Lindsay! And the worst part about it, is that you didn't even call," she whispered the last part of the sentence.

"I'm sorry about that, I didn't mean to hurt you. It's just, we needed to catch up," he said. Lucas was honestly, trying to be as calm as he could.

"But you did hurt me," she said.

"I didn't mean too!" Lucas shouted, not knowing it. He even started squeezing Brooke's wrists from the anger he was building up. He then noticed she was in pain, and released. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you like _that_," Lucas said, referring to him hurting her wrists. Brooke almost felt like crying. She never had a huge fight with Vince like this. "Jesus, Brooke. What do you want me to do? I already did it, you have to forgive and forget."

Brooke actually started crying now. "The worst thing is that you are doing the same thing you did to Lindsay with Peyton," she said in a scruffy, sad tone as she walked out of the gym. As she walked out, she saw Nathan walking away in the hallway. "Nate!" she shouted as she ran.

He turned around and smiled. "Sorry Brooke."

"Wanna get out of here?" she asked, not wanting to talk about Lucas.

Nathan smiled. "Yeah, sure."

They got out of the school, and hung out at the beach. Nathan had stolen a bottle of alcohol from his dad's beach house, and they started drinking. "I think I'm going to be a cheerleader," Brooke said as she scrunched up her eyes to look at the water.

"Good, you'd be a great one." Nathan took the bottle from Brooke and took a sip. He exhaled. "So, can I ask what's happening with Lucas?" he asked.

Brooke shook her head and looked down at the sand. Since they were sitting in the middle of the beach, she took a pile of sand and held it tightly in her hand. "We're just, having troubles," she spit out.

"About what?"

"Just," she looked back up at him. "You know Lindsay? She has just been stealing him away from me. And it's pissing me off. And I really like Lucas, and I think I might've broken up with him today… I don't know," Brooke explained. She actually didn't know if she broke up with Lucas or not. She felt like breaking up with him in the moment, but now, she was missing him. And she was kind of wishing Nathan was single right now so she could jump on him and just forget about Lucas.

Nathan drank a little bit. "So I think we should be going back to school," he said.

"Are you kidding? I'm tipsy! And I have an exam, so I don't think we should go," Brooke said. "Wanna go swimming?"

He smiled and took another sip. "Sure, why not?"

He dropped the bottle and took off his shirt. Brooke got up and smiled at him. She took off her shirt and showed her black bra. Nathan dropped his pants and showed his blue boxers. Brooke dropped her pants and showed her red underwear.

She ran into the water screaming. Nathan didn't do anything but stare at her. He shook his head. _That's enough, _he thought. _Just go in the water and have fun with your _friend. He did what his brain told him to do. He ran into the water laughing and splashed into the rough water.

They splashed and swam. It was honestly the most fun Brooke had had ever since she moved to Tree Hill. She got out of the water and ringed out her hair. Nathan closely followed. He bent down and ran his fingers through his hair quickly. Brooke laughed and started doing the same thing to him. They laughed again, and as Nathan got up, Brooke's hands glided down his chest. The next thing she knew, they were kissing.

They broke it off in about a minute. "Oh God, oh God," Brooke muttered. "Nate, I'm so sorry. Please don't hate me," she whispered.

"No, I don't hate you. I mean, we both started and ended the kiss."

Brooke smiled and put on her clothing.


	11. Chapter 10

**Yeah, I uploaded fast. I just wrote a whole bunch last night and I decided, why not, right? So yeah, if it's too fast, sorry. I just really wanted to just put this up.**

They left the beach in a hurry. They also didn't talk the whole car ride. Sure, Brooke loved the kiss she shared with Nathan, but it just made her realize how much she missed Lucas. The first thing she was going to do when she gets back to school is talk to Lucas.

Nathan left Brooke once they got to school. He saw Haley in the hallway and took her by the hand, and kissed her. Yes, this kiss made him feel right. This kiss wasn't a kiss that made him want to kill himself because he did something wrong. Haley was his wife.

Brooke walked down the hallway and realized it was still free period. Lucas was still somewhere in the building. She checked the gym, nope. She then checked the boys locker room, yes, he was right there sitting on the bench right across from his locker. "Lucas," Brooke said.

"Brooke," Lucas said. He got up and stared at her. "Brooke, I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I'm just messed up in the head. It's just, Lindsay was just a big part of my life, and it was hard to push her away," he said.

"I just want to say, that it hurt when you stood me up." Lucas nodded and looked hurt. "But," he smiled. "I realized how much I missed you today. And—" That's when Lucas walked quickly towards Brooke and kissed her.

"I missed you more," he said once they broke off.

Brooke shook her head. "No, no you didn't." Then they kissed again.

Lucas pushed Brooke up to the wall. Even though they wanted to wait, it just felt right. Brooke was about to take off her shirt when they heard an old man clear his throat. "Hello Lucas, Brooke," he said. "Get your hands off of Ms. Davis and get to class. I'll see you both in detention." Then he left.

Once they heard the door slam Brooke burst out laughing. Lucas laughed also. "So, maybe you could come over later tonight. I'll make you some dinner," she said.

Lucas laughed again. "_You're _going to make dinner?"

She playfully hit him on the shoulder. "Yes, yes I am."

"Good luck," he said in a sing-song voice. "I'll see you later," he said as he left.

Jake walked up to Peyton in the hallway. "Hey, Peyton," he whispered in her left ear.

Peyton jumped. "Oh, God," she breathed as she turned around and kissed him. "What's up?"

"Did you hear that tonight Tree Hill is going to have huge fireworks near the river?" he asked. Peyton nodded. "Well, I was thinking that we could all go down there and watch it together," he suggested.

She shrugged. "Who's _we all_?" she asked.

"I'm asking _you _now, and then I already asked Bevin and Skillz, and Mouth. And after I'm going to go ask Haley and Nathan, and Brooke and Lucas."

"Yeah, okay. I gotta go Jake, I'll see you later," Peyton said quickly. And she ran for it. Sure, Peyton loved dating Jake, but she wanted some alone time with him. All of their dates have been with other people, and Jake had a blast. But Peyton didn't.

Peyton ran to Brooke who had a huge smile on her face. But then she saw Peyton's frown and her smile disappeared. "P. Sawyer, what's the matter?" she asked, worried.

"Um, just has Jake talked to you about the fireworks?" she asked. Brooke shook her head. "Well, um, he wanted all of us to go to the fireworks together. But I really just want to go with just us two."

Brooke smiled. "Yeah, alright. But Lucas and I were going to go anyways. You know, after I make him dinner." Peyton's frown got deeper. "But we'll stay away from you guys if you'd like."

Peyton smiled. "Thanks Brooke." Brooke tried for a hug but Peyton pushed her away. "I gotta go talk to everyone else." Then she ran.

That night at the fireworks, a whole group of people sat or stood, watching the fireworks over the river. Lucas and Brooke were sitting and Brooke had her feet dipped in the water. "They're beautiful, aren't they?" she asked.

Lucas nodded and looked at Brooke. "Yeah, so are you," he said with a straight face.

She blushed and kissed him. "I love you, Lucas Scott."

This was it, Lucas didn't say it back at the cabin, and now, it was perfect. They were near the river, smelling the fresh air, and fireworks were on top of them, plus, the music in the background. Brooke's mouth was half open, and Lucas knew she was waiting for an answer. "I love you too, pretty girl." It was true, he was deeply, and madly in love with Brooke. She was also one of the prettiest girls he's ever seen.

Brooke smiled and kissed him, hard. Then she broke it off. "No, we are waiting, right?"

"Yeah," Lucas said, non convincingly. "How about we go back to your place and you can make us some dinner?"

She nodded. This was going to be a great night. Her parents weren't going to be home, she was going to make a romantic dinner for her and Lucas.


	12. Chapter 11

They went back to Brooke's house and walked straight into the kitchen. Lucas sat on the stool and put his elbows on the bar. Brooke was behind the island and started to make spaghetti with salad. While the spaghetti was boiling, Brooke and Lucas started to talk in the living room. About an hour and a half later, Lucas smelt something burning. "Brooke, uh."

Brooke immediately knew what he was about to say and she ran into the kitchen. She turned off the stove and took the pot off of it. "Damn it!" She pouted. "It's burnt! I'm so mad right now!" she shouted. Lucas laughed as Brooke pouted. "Don't laugh; I wanted to make this special."

He moved her hair out of her face. "It's special." Then he kissed her. Brooke immediately forgot about the burnt food and started kissing him back.

In the next ten minutes they were on the couch lying horizontal. Brooke ripped off Lucas' shirt, not caring that they had to 'wait'. Lucas obviously didn't care either because he went along. Soon, they were both shirtless, but Brooke had a bra on. Lucas was kissing her, and at the same time, unbuttoning her shirt. Then, the door slammed open. "Why would you say that?! Why would you bring it up?!" Victoria started screaming.

Lucas stopped kissing Brooke and looked up. "Brooke, get your boyfriend off of you and tell him to leave," Jim demanded. Jim was Victoria's boyfriend. Personally, Brooke didn't know how her mom could get a boyfriend, but she did. And she hated him.

"Oh Jesus," Brooke muttered. "Quick, quick, get your top on," she whispered. She was getting up when something stopped her. "Oh my God, I never thought I'd be saying that."

Lucas laughed and quickly put his shirt back on. "I'm sorry, okay, I'll go," he said. "They aren't going to be mad about this, are they?" he asked.

She shrugged. "Just go," she whispered.

He ran out of the house with a kiss on the lips from Brooke. Brooke frowned as she ran to her room to change. She put her white tank top on and her grey sweats. Her bedroom door then burst open. "Brooklyn! Who was that boy and what was he doing on top of you without a shirt on!?" Victoria screamed at her.

"Why do you care?" Brooke whispered.

"Don't talk to your mother like that young lady," Jim insisted.

"Why not? She hasn't cared before. And now that it's almost Anthony's birthday, she has to get all parent-y because she feels guilty!" Brooke screamed.

Victoria started crying. Jim's face got red. "Brook—"

"No! You know it's your fault! He's dead! You pushed him away so he moved here! You guys are jackasses! I hate you!" she shouted.

Jim's face was now marooned. He took two big steps to Brooke and punched her in the eye. She fell on her bed. "Now you know not to talk to your mother like that, don't you?"

Brooke nodded.

"Now, get some rest. We're going to church tomorrow night to celebrate his birthday. I don't want to see you out of your room until them," he said. Victoria and Jim both walked out.

Brooke started to cry, obviously it wasn't her first time being punched by a family member, but it all still hurt. Her window was now open, and the cold breeze flew through it. Brooke put on Lucas' sweater that had the Karen's Café logo on the back of it, and packed her school bag full of her clothes. She quickly looked in her mirror to see her eye. It was turning purple. She touched it softly and it stung. She put on her black Uggs and climbed out the window.

"So, honey, how was your day?" Karen asked Lucas as they were sitting down for dinner.

Lucas shrugged. "It was good. The fireworks were good. Brooke's dinner was bad though, I'm just glad I'm home to eat this," Lucas joked.

They started to eat when the doorbell rang. It was coming from the back door. "I'll get it," Karen said as she stood up. She opened the door, it was Brooke. Tears were pouring down from her eyes. "Brooke, honey, what's wrong?" Karen asked. She, of course, had seen Brooke's – now black – eye.

Lucas heard the name Brooke and stood up. Karen moved back to look at Lucas and showed Lucas Brooke's face. He sped walked to her. "Brooke, what happened?"

She cried and fell into his open arms. He held her, and kissed the top of her head. "I'll go put on some tea," Karen said.

They ended up on the couch. Brooke was snuggled up on Lucas and was still crying. He was holding her and she was lying down on the couch with her head on his chest. Karen came with three cups of tea. Brooke sat up and took hers. "Thank you," she whispered in a squeaky tone.

Karen sat down on the chair next to the couch. "Brooke, do you want us to tell us what happened?" she asked.

"Mom—" Lucas started.

Brooke shook her head and took a sip of her tea. She put it on the table. "I'll do it. It's okay." She positioned herself next to Lucas. Her head was tucked into his armpit. "Lucas was over. And I made—some really—_terrible._" Lucas smiled. "Dinner. And my mom and Jim came home really upset already, and then Jim—"

"He _hit _you?" Karen asked, surprised.

Brooke cried a bit again.

"Honey, you can stay here for a while if you want," Karen said.

Brooke's eyes widened. "Really?"

Karen laughed and nodded. "I'll go make up the guest bedroom."

Brooke spent the night at Lucas' house. The next day was Saturday, so they could sleep in. Brooke however, woke up early and made herself a cup of coffee. She showered and then started watching cartoons, and realized that Karen wasn't home. She was probably at Karen's Café. Brooke was still wearing the sweat shirt that had her logo on it. Her eye stung more today. She put ice on it. Then, she heard Lucas get up. He walked into the guest room. "Pretty girl?" he asked.

"Right here Lucas," Brooke said as she raised her coffee cup in the air.

He turned and looked at her. "Hey there," he said. "How's your eye?"

She shrugged. "Do you want to go out today?" Brooke asked.

He looked out the window. "It looks like there is going to be a storm."

"So let's go to the café. Just hang out with your mom or something," Brooke suggested.

Lucas laughed. "Hang out with my mom? Alright. Are you sure you don't want to go see a movie with Peyton or something?" he asked.

"Is your mom going to be home soon?"

He shook his head.

Brooke kissed him. "I think it's time," she whispered. They kissed again. Lucas nodded. They kept kissing until Brooke dragged Lucas into his bedroom. Brooke was taking off her sweats when someone knocked on the door. Lucas fell back first on his bed off of Brooke. He groaned.

Brooke got up and tightened her pajama bottoms. "C'mon, it might be your mom," Brooke said.

"Can you get it? I'm gonna get ready to go out with my pretty girl," Lucas said as he got up and walked to the bathroom.

Brooke laughed and answered the door. There, standing in clear view was Dan Scott. Nathan and Lucas' father. Brooke didn't know much about him, but from the things she has heard, he was the villain in this story.

"Hello, and who are you?" he asked.

Brooke crossed her arms. "Brooke. And you're Dan, right?" she asked.

He nodded respectfully. "So PJS, messy hair, no makeup. You stayed the night, didn't you?"

She nodded.

"Shower running, Karen's at the café, Lucas is in there, right?" Brooke nodded once more. "Ah, well then."

Brooke knew exactly what Dan was thinking. He thought Lucas and her had sex. "I'm sorry Mr. Scott, but no one here wants to talk to you. Goodbye." She slammed the door in his face.

Even with the door closed, Brooke could hear what Dan was saying. "Be careful Brooke. We Scott men aren't that trustworthy."


	13. Chapter 12

Brooke started putting on makeup in Lucas' room when he was in the shower. She had gotten dressed and did her hair. What Dan said really shook her up, especially because of Lucas' history. So she did whatever she could so she didn't have to think about it.

Lucas got out of the shower with a towel around his waist, and another one in his arms drying his hair off. He walked into his room to see Brooke sitting on his bed reading a magazine she had brought. She looked up at him. "Oh God," she muttered. "Come here," she demanded.

Lucas smiled and did what he was told. They started kissing when the doorbell rang again. "Jesus!" Lucas swore.

Brooke got up in a huff and answered the door. "Peyton!" she shouted.

Lucas peaked out his bedroom door. "Hey Peyt, I'll be out in about ten minutes," he said.

"Brooke, what happened to your face?" Peyton asked.

"Oh, yeah, I was hoping no one would notice," Brooke said. "Um, it's just, my mom's boyfriend kind of hit me. No big deal, really," Brooke lied.

Peyton laughed nervously. She didn't want to bring up bad things for Brooke, because she looked really vulnerable right now, so she changed the subject. "So, movie? Or do you want to go somewhere?" she asked.

"You know, I've been craving some brunch. Maybe we can _all _go get some brunch somewhere?" Brooke asked.

Lucas came to the door fully clothed. "What's this I hear about brunch?"

Peyton smiled and was already texting Jake telling him to come to Lucas' house. Mouth, Skillz, and Bevin were already on the way. And Lucas was now calling Nathan and Haley.

They all went to a little place called Smuggler's. It was a cozy, fire place heated diner. It was huge. Plus, they got a huge table because of how many people they had. "Okay, so I say we just grab everything and share it all," Haley said.

"Sounds good," Mouth said.

They all got up and grabbed whatever they could. When they all started eating, Bevin looked straight and Brooke's face. "Hey, Brookie, what happened to your eye?" she asked.

Everyone stopped. They were all wondering the same thing. Of course, no one wanted to ask her just in case something happened that she didn't want to talk about. But Bevin was stupid enough to ask anything. "Um, well, my mom and her boyfriend just got really pissy at me. And I gave them 'lip' so her boyfriend kind of just… hit me," Brooke explained shyly.

Nathan's cutlery dropped. "What the hell? Why didn't you say anything before?" he asked.

"It happened yesterday," Brooke defended.

Everyone was in shock. "Brooke, are you living there still?" Mouth asked.

Brooke shrugged. "I stayed at Lucas' last night," she said.

Skillz grinned.

"But I think I'm going home tonight," she said. "You know, it's a family day. My family likes to spend time with other family," she lied. Brooke didn't know that Mouth told everyone about Anthony.

The gang looked at each other. "Like your dad?" Peyton asked. Brooke nodded. "Does he know about the beating you got?"

Brooke scoffed. "No, it's nothing really. It's not like the whole Chris Brown—Rihanna debacle."

"Um, so you're going home to be with family members…" Mouth brought up again. "For no apparent reason?" he asked. He knew Brooke knew that he knew, but she didn't know that anyone else did. He just wanted her to speak the truth.

Brooke nodded and took a bite of a pancake. "What's wrong with you guys?" she asked, mouth full.

"Brooke we know about your dead brother Anthony!" Bevin shouted quickly.

Brooke choked on her pancake. Then it slowly went down to her stomach. "Um, what?"

Haley slapped Bevin's arm. "I'm sorry! She deserved to know!" she shouted.

"Mouth… you told them?" Brooke asked.

Mouth nodded, obviously ashamed.

"Why?!"

"Because I thought you might've left the cabin that night because you finally spoke out about it. So I warned everyone else," he said.

Brooke got up. "I'll be right back."

She ran to the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. Would Anthony be proud of the person she has become? Would he stick up for her if he found out about Jim hurting her? He probably would, and she wished he was here. Brooke needed him. She missed his scent.

Soon, Peyton bashed open the bathroom door. She saw Brooke crying. "Brooke," she whispered. Peyton ran and hugged her. "It's alright, it's okay, we're all here for you."

Then Haley burst open the door. "Guys," she said, out of breath. "Brooke—"

Brooke couldn't contain herself. At the same time, she was happy, because she had great friends, but she was sad, because Anthony was dead. They all hugged. When they split, Peyton said, "You know, we can come with you, all of us. We want to be with you B. Davis."

Brooke smiled. "I love you guys," she said with a whimper. They walked out of the bathroom and Brooke stared at Mouth when she got to the table. He looked really upset. "Mouth, it's okay. I'm glad you told."

Later that day, Brooke entered her house with her eight best friends. She could feel Jim's eyes on her. The girls were all in black dress, short and long. The guys were all in black suits. "Brooke!" Victoria shouted. She obviously didn't care that other people were in the room.

Jim followed, and Lucas' grip on Brooke's waist got tighter. Haley could feel Nathan clench, and Skillz started walking towards him. Mouth grabbed his shoulders to pull him away. "What the hell Brooke?" he shouted.

"What?"

"Where were you last night? We were worried about you," Jim said in a sweet tone.

Peyton scoffed. "Sure you were," she mumbled.

"If it's okay, Victoria, I brought some friends. They all wanted to pay respects," Brooke said, not breaking eye contact with Jim.

Jim's face got redder. He was about to hit her again, everyone knew it. He raised his fist and went for it, he didn't hit her though. He didn't get too. Someone opened the door, and everyone turned to look, including Jim. "What the hell?" Richard shouted.

Brooke ran to her dad. "There you are!" she shouted.

They hugged, and Peyton smiled. She knew Richard was about to beat the crap out of Jim.

Once Richard and Brooke broke apart, he slowly walked over to Victoria and Jim. Brooke walked behind him with a smug look on her face. He turned to her in awe. "Brooke, darling, what happened to your eye?" he asked. He hadn't seen it before. She jerked her head to Jim. Richard turned back to his ex wife and her new boyfriend. "What?!" He walked over and shoved Jim. He went tumbling into Victoria's arms. People gasped.

"Daddy!" Brooke shouted.

Jim and Richard started throwing punches. Nathan and Lucas both let go of their girls, and ran towards the fight. Lucas grabbed Richard, and Nathan shoved away Jim, he honestly didn't want to touch him.

"How dare you! How dare you hit my baby girl! You're scum!" Richard shouted.

"Mr. Davis, I think we should go," Lucas advised.

He jerked Lucas off of him and walked out. Brooke stamped out after him. You could hear her high heels clicking on the hardwood floor. Lucas, and the rest of the gang followed, giving the cold shoulder towards Victoria and Jim.


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: Sorry for the wait. But here it is, and I'll upload soon because I have been writing a lot lately.**

They all walked to Karen's Café, during it, Brooke had her phone out the whole time. She was texting and only showed Peyton and Haley who she was talking to. Not even Lucas. When they got to Karen's everybody except Brooke and Richard walked inside and sat down on a table. "What do you think they are talking about?" Bevin whispered.

They were all staring outside the window, trying to listen in. "I don't know, but it can't be good. He looks like he is screaming at her," Haley said.

"But why would he be yelling at Brooke? He should be yelling at Jim. I mean, Brooke didn't do anything," Bevin replied.

Haley shrugged and Lucas butted in. "Who was she texting?" he asked, looking towards Haley and Peyton.

Brooke walked in with her black clutch in front of her. She looked really upset. Her hair was behind her ear, and she was looking at the floor. Immediately, everyone started talking gibberish.

They all looked at Brooke. "So, what happened?" Mouth asked.

Brooke walked and sat down on Lucas' knee. He put his left hand on her thigh and looked up to the side of her face. That's all he could see because she was sitting on him, unless she turned her head, that was different. "He told me that I should have called him when it had happened, and that he was disappointed in me for not talking to him about everything. Then—" She sniffed. "He said that he was moving back to California, and he asked if I wanted to join him. You know, to get away."

"What?!" Peyton shouted. "You aren't going, right?" she asked.

Brooke shrugged. "I don't know. I mean, it'd be nice to leave my mom. But I don't know how I would leave you guys," she said as she looked towards Lucas.

He was about to scream. Brooke couldn't leave now, he had just gotten her! It wasn't fair.

"Well, when would you be leaving if you decided to go?" Nathan asked sadly.

"Three weeks."

It was now night time, Brooke and Lucas were walking home in the dark together. "So, are you going?" he asked. He never wanted to ask Brooke that question, it was too hard.

She shrugged once more. "I still have time to think about it. Can I wear your jacket? I'm freezing."

Lucas nodded. He gave her his suit jacket and stuck his hands in his pocket. Brooke kept looking at his face, trying to read it, but she couldn't.

"Who were you texting, Brooke?" he asked.

"When?" she asked, completely dumbfounded.

He thought. "When we were walking to the café," he said.

Brooke's mouth widened. She honestly didn't want to talk to Lucas about this. Instead, she grabbed his shirt and pushed him onto a building wall. She hungrily kissed him for five minutes. She looked up behind her and saw a sign. MOTEL. She smiled. Lucas followed her gaze and laughed. "C'mon, there will be no distractions, or interruptions."

He sighed and gave in. Brooke jumped up in joy and ran to the motel. Lucas laughed and followed her. They got to the front desk and rang the bell. A man came from the back room and sat down. "May I help you?" he asked.

"Yes, we would like a room, for one night," Lucas said.

The man shook his head and starting writing things down. "Name, please."

"Lucas Scott."

He nodded. "Seventy five dollars."

Lucas gave the man his money and got the key. Brooke ran up to the room with Lucas and immediately ran into the bathroom to make sure she was pretty. Lucas sat down on the couch uncomfortably for five more minutes.

Brooke came out without her dress. She was wearing her black, strapless bra, and black underwear with her heels on. "Hey you," she said.

Lucas got up and walked towards Brooke. "So seriously, who were you texting?"

She shook her head. "It doesn't matter." They kissed for several minutes, and walked into the bedroom together.

They woke the next day with a blanket wrapped around their naked bodies. Brooke yawned and got up and got dressed before Lucas opened his eyes. She put on her black dress and did her hair.

"Luke," she whispered.

He groaned. "Brooke," he stated tiredly.

"I need to go home," she said with a sad tone.

He got up once he heard the tone of her voice. "What's the matter?" he asked.

"My dad called me earlier. He pushed up the date for me to leave," Brooke explained.

"Till?"

"Three days. So I need to go and get packed," she said with a cry. Lucas held her for several hours, remembering that Brooke still hadn't told him who she was texting. But he took her home.

That day Brooke packed up all her stuff. She had told her mother and Jim that she was leaving for California. Victoria couldn't stop crying and whining. And Jim was really upset. He didn't like when Brooke mad Victoria cry. He absolutely hated it. Brooke had also texted Ashley—one of her best friends from Newport—and told her she was coming.

The next day, Brooke hung out with Peyton and Haley. "B. Davis, what can we do to make you stay?" Peyton pleaded.

"Nothing, I just need a break right now."

They talked, and drank. Played I Never, told secrets, had a pillow fight, and ate all the sweets Peyton had in her house. That's when Brooke's phone rang. "Hello?" she said.

"Brooke," a man stated.

"Yes?"

"Do you not know who it is?" he asked.

Brooke shrugged to Haley and Peyton. "No…"

"It's Vince," he said.

Her eyes widened. "Vince?!" Haley looked at Peyton with troubled eyes. "Wow, your voice dropped a lot. I see you hit puberty?" she joked.

"Yeah, well, I heard you were coming back, I just wanted to know why," he said.

"My dad got transferred again. And I'm going with him, it's that simple." Brooke looked over at Haley and Peyton and stuck up her index finger, as in saying, 'wait one second'. She got up and walked outside to talk to Vince.

Peyton sighed. "This is one of the worst sleepovers ever," she said with disappointment. Haley's phone then rang. Peyton scoffed. "Oh, now you."

Haley laughed at Peyton's sarcasm, it was one of the things she loved about her. "Don't worry, it's Luke." She flipped open her phone. "Hey, what's up?" she said.

Peyton could hear Lucas' deep voice on the other line of Haley's phone. He sounded very serious. Haley's eyes were widening. "What? Why?" she asked. Lucas said something again. "Yeah, she's here, but she's outside talking to Vince," Haley said, immediately regretting it. Lucas was going to lose his mind now. "Okay, bye," she said in a soft tone. She closed her phone.

"What happened?" Peyton asked.

Haley was still staring at the phone. "I think he's going to break up with Brooke."

Peyton was shocked. They seemed so in love, she didn't know what was wrong. Brooke was so happy, and Lucas actually looked alive. He was in the best shape of his life.

Brooke walked in with a deep breath in. "Sorry about that. He wouldn't hang up." She sat down and ate some more popcorn. She looked up and saw Haley's saddened face. "What the hell is the matter with you guys?" she asked, once again, mouth filled.

Peyton shrugged. "Nothing."

Brooke's phone vibrated again. "Oh it's Lucas," she said.

Haley started biting her nails.

"Hey babe, what's up?" she asked. Lucas mumbled again. "Nothing, just hanging out with Peyt, and Hales." He started talking again, and all Peyton and Haley could understand was Brooke's smile fading, and her eyes watering. "What? Why?" she asked, sounding like she was crying. "Is it because we slept together? Was I like, bad in bed or something?" she asked, hysterical.

Peyton smiled, even though it was a bad time to smile. Haley shoved her shoulder.

"That's the reason? Just because I'm leaving?" He said something again. "You are a liar." Then she closed her phone. She ran her index finger under her eye and wiped away three tiny tears. "Hales, Peyt, can you do me a favor and walk with me to Lucas'? I just need to talk to him, and then we can go grab some food. If that's alright," Brooke said, hoping that they would say yes.

Obviously they did, because Peyton was hungry, and she needed to be there for Brooke, no matter what the problem was. Haley was going for the same reason. She loved Brooke.

They got on nice clothes and brushed their hair. Haley and Peyton were trying to make Brooke's last night the best, but they couldn't. She smiled a little, but not a lot. She was preoccupied on Lucas.


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N: Really, really sorry for the wait. I really hope you guys like it.**

They reached Lucas' house. Peyton hugged Brooke, and Haley rubbed her shoulder. They sat down, backs to his house, on the street. Brooke walked up to his door, and already started crying. The door was red, just like blood. Brooke looked at her wrist as she knocked on the door. It might be a good idea, just to get her mind off of Lucas.

He opened the door with his cell phone in his hand. Brooke could see that he was in his contacts list, in the B's. She wasn't there anymore.

"What are you doing here?" he asked in an icy cold tone.

The tears were pouring down her face, but she didn't sound like she was crying. Water was just running down her cheeks. "Why are you breaking up with me?" she asked, sniffing.

He sighed and walked into his house, Brooke followed. "Brooke—"

"You're a jackass. We had just slept together and now you are breaking up with me! It's like that's all you wanted from me! What the hell is wrong with you?!" Now she was balling like a baby that hasn't been fed in three days.

"Brooke—"

She cut him off. "No! I threw myself at you Lucas! I loved you like no other! I did anything! I even forgave you when you ditched me for your ex girlfriend! You have hurt me physically, and emotionally, and now, I can't feel anything. When I was with you, I could feel everything, and now my heart is empty, and I can't breathe. Why are you breaking up with me!?" she shouted.

"Who were you texting?!" he shouted also.

Her eyes scrunched up. "What? When?!"

"At the café. You were texting and you wouldn't tell me, and then, I call Haley and she tells me that you were on the phone with Vince," he said. "Are you cheating on me?!"

Brooke was absolutely shocked. She couldn't believe that Lucas was asking such a question. "No! I'm not! But you know what, I _was _texting Vince. He was worried because he knew it was Anthony's birthday. _And _I was texting Ashley, because they were good friends with him! And you know what? _I_ have kissed another person, and you know who that other person was, Nathan!"

Lucas blinked. What the hell?

Brooke turned around to leave when she saw Haley in the doorway. "Who did you kiss?" she asked.

"Haley…"

"Brooke. Tell me. Who. Did. You. Kiss?" she forced.

She cried out some more. "I kissed Nathan. _I _kissed Nathan. He had nothing to do with it." Brooke could tell that Haley was waiting for an explanation. "We got drunk, and we went to the beach, and I kissed him," she confessed.

"Why?" Haley said, crying.

"Because I felt those feelings again."

"_Again_?" Haley said, eyes widening.

Brooke sighed and closed her eyes. She couldn't look at Haley when she said this. "Nathan and I slept together when I still lived in California. Like, two years ago."

Haley walked into the room and slapped Brooke in the face. "Haley!" Lucas shouted, only to hear Peyton shout it out at the same time. She was in the doorway now.

"You whore," Haley whispered, but loud enough for everyone in the room to hear.

Haley stormed out, with Peyton behind her. Peyton honestly didn't know what was going on, but she knew that Brooke had kissed Nathan, and that was rude.

Brooke turned around and looked at Lucas. "Brooke, are you—"

"I hate you Lucas Scott. You ruined my life" Then she left.

Brooke walked home by herself. When she got home, she remembered all of her stuff was at Haley's. Oh crap. She'll just get them in the morning before she leaves. Her house was dark. Jim and Victoria weren't home, and Brooke was left a note. 'Brooke, we're out for the night. Vic didn't want to see you go because it's so sad for her. You bitch. Thank God you're leaving – Jim.'

Brooke smiled. Could her life get any better? Then she remembered something. Her mother's pills. Brooke ran to the cabinet and grabbed the little orange bottle. It was a quarter full. Of course, everything bad would have to happen tonight.

She took a glass of water, and put two of the biggest pills she's seen in her mouth. Then she swallowed. There were two left. That wouldn't get her through the night.

She walked back to the drug store, and there was a guy working. He was looking at Brooke like she was a super model.

She walked up all sweet to the counter. "Hey hun," she said, flirtatiously.

"Hello Miss, can I get you anything."

Brooke looked around behind the counter and saw the exact pills. She felt dreary and drunk. "I need those ones," she said as she pointed them out.

He turned around. "Do you have your papers?" he asked.

Crap! She didn't have any. Well, there was always another way. "No." He sighed. "But look," she looked at his nametag. "Dean. I _really_ need those pills. My mom is sick and she lost her papers. Can you please give them to me?" she said.

"I'm sorry, I can't," he said.

Brooke sighed and sat up on the counter. They were alone in the shop, so she wasn't doing anything that bad. She ran her index finger along his chest, that wasn't really ripped. She threw her legs over onto his side of the counter and jumped off. She looked up and saw the camera facing the other way. She smiled. She felt so weird, that it didn't matter what she did. All she knew is that she needed the pills, and she'd do anything. She then took off her sweater and pushed up onto him. She was smiling, and he seemed scared. "Dean, can you please, give me those papers?" she asked again.

He shook his head. "No, I can't. It's against the rules."

Brooke rolled his eyes. So he was _that _kind of person. "So is this." She took off her shirt, and ran her finger down his chest again.

"Here," he said. He grabbed the pills and gave them to her.

Brooke took them, and picked up her shirt and threw it on and then zipped up her sweater. "Thank you Dean. You're wonderful," she said.

Brooke ran home. She sat in the dark. She had taken two more pills and gripped the newest bottle. She felt herself cold and alone.


	16. Author's Note 2

**Author's Note:**

**I'm really, really, really sorry. My computer broke, and just got fixed. So I'll be updating soon. Thank you for all the reviews, and I hope you stuck by me. Once again, really, really, sorry. **

**happinessisnowhere. **


	17. Chapter 15

**A/N: See, that was fast from the other author's note. Wasn't it now? I hope you guys like it!**

The next morning, Brooke opened the door with her bags, getting ready to leave. Nathan was there. "Nate, I don't think you should be here," she said. There were bags under her eyes. She hadn't slept. She kept taking pills. But then she realized she was stupid, so she flushed the remaining six pills down the toilet and threw the bottle away.

"No, I should," he said with a force. "I'm your friend, and I want to take you to the airport. I think someone should," he said.

Brooke smiled and dropped her bags. She ran to him and hugged him. "I'm sorry for telling everyone. I was just hysterical."

They broke apart. "It's okay. It's about time someone should know."

Nathan grabbed two of Brooke's bags, and she grabbed one. The carryon. They got to the car and to Brooke's surprise, Bevin, Skillz, and Mouth were in it. Smiling like chirping birds.

Skillz was driving, and Bevin was in the front with him. "I'm sorry," they heard a little chirp from the back.

It was Brooke. Bevin turned around. "What are you sorry for Brooke? You made our lives ten times better!" she said.

Brooke smiled. Nathan did too, so he put his arm around her shoulders and squeezed her tight. "Yeah, what are you sorry for?" he asked.

She held his hand. "Well, I'm sorry for sleeping with you. And I'm sorry for kissing you on the beach." Mouth scoffed. Nathan looked at him and laughed. "And I'm sorry for telling everybody about it. And I'm sorry that I took drugs last night," she blurted out.

Skillz stopped the car in the middle of the road. He turned around. "What?!" he shouted.

"I took a bottle of my mother's pills… and I'm sorry for it. But can you please go? People are honking," Brooke explained. They started driving again, and Brooke said with a giggle, "Oh, I also stripped for this guy to get more pills. He was kind of frumpy. It was hilarious."

Skillz and Bevin laughed.

"Hey Brooke, I consider you my sister, just because we've gone through so much. So can you tell me why you took drugs?" Nathan whispered.

"Lucas dumped me, because I was texting and talking to Vince, so I went to go talk to him, and then I blurted out we kissed and slept together. Then Haley slapped me, and Peyton left. And I told Lucas I hated him. So I took the drugs."

"Yeah, Haley hasn't talked to me all night. But I knew that we all needed to say goodbye."

Mouth could see them whispering and looked out the window with disappointment. He really like Brooke and he just needed her to hear it.

Nathan looked over at Mouth and sighed. He turned to Brooke's ear and whispered something. Brooke smiled and moved over Nathan towards Mouth. "Mouth, can I do something?" she asked.

He turned away from the window and smiled at Brooke. "Sure Brooke. Anything," he said.

Brooke held his chin and kissed him on the lips. Skillz turned around and cheered. He had been waiting for Mouth and Brooke to kiss.

They had broken apart and Mouth laughed. Now, Brooke was sitting in between Nathan and Mouth, and Bevin had popped in The Fame Monster. They were singing, and dancing, and eventually they reached the airport.

Skillz hugged Brooke at the gate, and then passed her along to Bevin. "I'll miss you Brooke. You made this group fun, and Peyton didn't run our lives," she laughed. Brooke laughed and let go of Bevin, but Bevin didn't. "Not yet, I'm not ready."

Nathan, Mouth, and Skillz crooked an eyebrow at each other, and then saw Brooke's expression. She needed help. "You know what baby? I think Brooke's plane is about to take off," Skillz lied.

Bevin let go and Brooke went to hug Mouth. "I'll miss you loads," she said. Then she put her lips on his ear. "You're a great kisser, Lips," she joked.

Finally it was Nathan's turn to say goodbye. She started crying. "Sorry, again."

He pulled her in for a bear hug. "Have fun at California. Say hi to Ashley for me, will yah?" Nathan joked.

Brooke laughed and let go of him. "I will. Hey can you guys do me a favor?" she asked. They all nodded. "Can you say bye to Haley and Peyton, and tell them that I'm sorry?"

Mouth and Nathan looked at each other. They really hated that Peyton and Haley had refused to come to the airport. They used to love Brooke, but now… no one knows what's going on through their minds.

"Scratch out the Peyton," someone said from behind the group.

They all turned, except for Brooke. She was already facing that direction. She smiled and ran towards Peyton. Peyton smiled and hugged her. "I'm really sorry P. Sawyer," Brooke said as they were hugging. "I didn't mean to. You know how I can get when I'm drunk."

Peyton giggled. "I'm sorry too, for leaving," she said. "Jake is coming up, he was just paying the taxi driver."

Brooke nodded. And soon enough, Jake came up behind Peyton. Brooke and Jake hugged, "You take care of her, okay? She needs someone to keep her sane," Brooke said into Jake's ear.

"Last call for flight 247 to California," the intercom lady said.

"Guess that's me," Brooke shrugged. "Hey P. Sawyer, come here." They hugged again. "Tell Lucas…" She didn't know what to say. "Never mind. I don't know what to say."

She let go, and ran to the door. "That's that," Jake said.

They drove home, all in silence, all looking out the window. None of them spoke.

Brooke was on the plane, and she was crying. She took out a book, and opened it up in the middle. There were many pictures that she just got printed. There were ones of her and Peyton, laughing and hugging. Some of them were with Haley. And then some of the pictures were with Peyton and Haley. The next couple of bunch was with the boys. They were at parties. Brooke had her arm around Nathan's shoulder, and she was laughing at him, and he was smiling with her. She had a plastic cup in her other hand, and Nathan had a bottle of beer. Others were with Mouth, and Skillz, and Bevin of course. The others were with Lucas. Kissing Lucas, hugging Lucas, and laughing with him. Brooke stuffed the pictures back into the book. She threw the book into her purse and closed her eyes.

Nathan and Peyton burst into Lucas' room, knowing Haley and Lucas would both be in there. "What the hell is your problem?" Peyton shouted.

Lucas stood up from his chair and put his laptop on his bed where Haley was laying. "What?"

Peyton scoffed. "You guys didn't even say goodbye to her!"

"Why would we?" Haley asked, giving the death glare to Nathan.

"Because she is your friend. And your ex girlfriend!" Peyton screamed.

Haley shook her head. "I don't consider people who make out with my husband 'friends'," she said.

Peyton rolled her eyes. "Calm down! She got drunk and kissed him. She said sorry!"

"For God sakes! She even took drugs because of you guys!" Nathan blurted out in a scream.

Haley, Lucas, and Peyton all looked at him. "What?" Lucas asked in a whisper.

"She took a whole bunch of drugs because she thought she was all alone," Nathan explained. "You guys made her feel all alone. You ripped out everything she cared about," he said.

Haley stayed solid, but you could see Lucas soften a little bit. "She took _drugs_?" he asked.

Peyton nodded.

"Hales, can we talk, outside?" Nathan asked. He really wanted to settle this thing with her. He didn't want to be one of those couples who fought all the time. He walked into the halls of Lucas' house and waited for Haley to join him. She did, of course. "Look, the bottom line is that Brooke and I are friends who have a past. We slept together and kissed each other. So what? It's all in the past. Can't you just forgive both of us? There's nothing else to do other than say sorry," he said with heart.

She looked up into his eyes. "Okay," she said with a little whine. She was right to forgive Nathan, _he _was right. What he and Brooke did was in the past, so no need to get mad about it in the present. Nathan leaned down and kissed her. Thank God for forgiveness.

Peyton sat down on Lucas' bed next to him. He had his face buried in his hands; obviously he was ashamed. "Luke, why wouldn't you say goodbye?" Peyton asked.

He shrugged. "I don't know. We got in that huge fight and—"

"So what you got in a fight?" she asked in a softer tone now. She actually felt really bad for Lucas. "Being in a relationship means that you have to get past all of that. I mean, we didn't that well, but you and Brooke already got through so much it's ridiculous. But now, she has a different number, and you can't talk to her again."

"This was all a mistake," he said, finally bringing his face towards Peyton's. "I didn't want things to end up this badly. And now, the last memories of Tree Hill she'll ever have would be all of us fighting, and Haley slapping her in the face."

Peyton rubbed his back. "It's okay. Do you want to go get a drink or something?" she asked.

He nodded.


	18. Chapter 16

Lucas and Peyton went out to get a drink because Haley and Nathan wanted to go home and 'make up'. They went to the nearest party there was. Which was Tim's… of course. They drank and drank and drank. Then slowly and carefully, they walked up to Tim's room to try to sit somewhere without getting a pounding headache.

They sat down on this bed and sighed. Lucas was way drunker than Peyton, because he wanted to get his mind off of Brooke, and Peyton had to try to take care of him. He sat down and Peyton laughed as he tripped. "Peyton, don't laugh. This sucks ass. I have no one. There was Lindsey, then you, then Brooke, and now…" He looked at Peyton with loving eyes. "You're here with me." Peyton nodded, knowing he was drunk, so he wouldn't remember this in the morning. Lucas nodded too and leaned closer to her. Peyton looked down and cleared her throat. This was really awkward for her. "Peyt—" Then he just kissed her.

Peyton mumbled while they were kissing and pushed him off. She shot off of the bed and coughed. "I'm going to go…"

"Peyton!" he shouted. "No!"

She scoffed, but an awkward scoff, not an upset scoff. "Ask one of the girls to drive you home." She was half way out the door when she turned around and looked at Lucas again and said, "Or even Tim." She walked out and sighed. She turned back into the room. "Don't go home with Tim, he's really drunk. Call a cab. Or you know what? Just come home with me," she said as she waved her key in the air.

Lucas got up but then sat back down. "Can't move," he said quietly.

Peyton smiled shyly and helped him up and back down the stairs into her car. She dropped him off and walked inside his house, knowing Karen was working. She dropped him on the coach and sat on his feet. He sighed. "Lucas Scott, you didn't ruin _anyone's _life."

**Dear Lucas,**

**this is my new email address. I just want to say, that you mean the world to me. You are the best thing that ever happened to me. Thank you for everything you've done for me, and with me. You made my life the best it could possibly be. I just wanted to say sorry. I'm sorry that I kissed Nathan, and had sex with him. I'm sorry I never told you. I'm sorry for taking too many painkillers. And I'm sorry that I left. But Lucas, I really didn't do anything wrong. I had sex with Nathan before I ever met you. My life was a total mess. It was party after party. And then I met Vince, and it was still party after party. But then, we moved, and I met you and everybody else. Then, it was hangout after hangout. My life was no longer a mess. It was the best. My months at Tree Hill were some of the best months of my life, and that was all because of you.**

**Thank you, and I really do, love you.**

**Brooke Davis.**

Brooke pressed send, and heard her door open. She looked up from her computer and smiled. "Hey," she said softly, because any louder, she probably would've stopped crying. "How are you?"

They landed on their butts on her bed. "That's not the question. The question is, how are you? Davis, you haven't looked that happy since you came back," Ashley pointed out.

Brooke smiled and jumped out of her chair and into their arms. Vince held her in the middle of them as they stared at the ceiling. "As long as I got you guys, I'm happy," Brooke lied. She just wanted her pain to go away. She just wanted to see Peyton, and Haley, and Nathan. She really just wanted to see Lucas.

"Lucas! What did you need?" a worn out Peyton said. She looked around the room and saw Haley sitting on Lucas' bed with him, and with a laptop on his lap. "Oh. Haley. Hey," she said awkwardly.

They were fine now, but it all seemed really weird since Brooke left. Especially since Haley hated her. Peyton still talked to Brooke, and Brooke has been saying to say hi to Haley, but Peyton really didn't know how. "Hi Peyt. Lucas has something to show us."

Peyton jumped onto the other side of Lucas on his bed and stared at the computer. "So are we just going to stare at your email page all day, or are we actually going to look at the unread message from Brooke?" Peyton said, being impatient.

Haley clicked on it without Lucas' permission. They read it and after, Lucas closed his laptop. He stared at his wall while Peyton and Haley stared at each other. "Lucas, email her back. She obviously wants to talk to you," Haley said, trying to snap Lucas back into reality.

"I don't know…"

"You don't know? You _don't know_?" Peyton stated. "She loves you Lucas! Call her! She wants to talk to you!" she started shouting.

Brooke got up from her bed and stretched. "I have to go pee. I'll be right back." She started skipping off to the bathroom.

"At least she's trying," Ashley said to Vince. "Hopefully she'll be back to normal soon. I miss the regular Brooke." Ashley got up from Brooke's bed also. "I'm going to get some cereal. Want anything?"

Vince shook his head and watched Ashley shrug and walk away. He lay on his back staring at the ceiling. The next thing he knew there was vibrating on Brooke's bed. He looked at the sheets and found her white Blackberry. LUCAS SCOTT. Vince didn't think twice, he just picked it up. "Hello, Brooke Davis' phone," he said.

Brooke started walking into the room, and she saw Vince on her phone. "Vince!" she playfully shouted. She jumped onto the bed and lay on Vince and tried to grab her phone.

"Hello?" Lucas repeated.

"Wait one second!" Brooke shouted. "Gimme the phone Vince!" she whispered. "Vincent!"

"Fine!" Vince shouted as he gave her the phone.

Brooke smiled and brought the phone up to her ear. "Hello?" she said, still lying on Vince's stomach.

"Brooke—" Lucas started.

"Lucas?" she said as she pushed herself off of Vince and sat up on the bed. She pulled a chunk of her hair behind her left ear. "What are you, I mean, why are you…"

It all went silent. "I wanted to talk. I got your email, and I just wanted to… talk," he said.

Brooke put the phone to her chest and put up her index finger at Vince and ran into the bathroom. "Lucas, I'm really sorry. You didn't ruin my life…."

"Brooke, I just don't get why you sent that message," he said.

"What? Why?"

"Because now, I won't be able to stop thinking about you. I was finally getting along fine, but now, I can't. Just, do me a favor and not talk to me." With that, he hung up.

Brooke pressed the end button and fell to the ground. Tears started pouring down her eyes. After three minutes, she got up and stared at her phone. She couldn't believe Lucas just said that to her. She threw her phone on the ground, and the battery and SIM card fell out. She stepped on it and started screaming. Finally, when she was through with beating her phone up, she picked it up and threw it in the toilet. She wiped her eyes with toilet paper and walked out of the bathroom with a deep breath.

Brooke walked into her room to see Ashley with a full mouth of Cinnamon Toast Crunch and Vince just staring at the open door. They obviously heard Brooke's little freak out, and decided to start freaking out themselves. "Want to go to a party? I heard Charlie was having one," Brooke said.

"Is that who was on the phone?" Ashley said once she swallowed her food.

"Ha, ha, very funny."

**Thank you for all the reviews. I actually really appreciate it. **


	19. Chapter 17

**A / N: VERY IMPORTANT. If you guys can't get a REAL picture of Vince. Adrian Grenier. He is in Entourage, and Drive Me Crazy. : ) Yes, I know, same name in Entourage as in this fic. : P**

Lucas put the phone on his desk and sat back onto his bed beside Peyton. "Hey Lucas, can I ask you a question?" Peyton asked in a sweet tone.

He shrugged. "Sure," he said simply.

Peyton ran her fingers through his hair and played with his ears. Lucas smiled until she started squeezing his ear and twisting it. "What the hell was that?" she asked harshly.

"Ow! Ow! Okay, stop, stop!" he shouted. He could hear Haley laugh. He turned to face them. "I just don't want to talk to her ever again. It's too hard."

Peyton and Haley looked at each other in silence. They honestly didn't know what to say.

Brooke put on a pair of her favorite Daisy Duke shorts, and a short sleeved shirt that showed a bit too much cleavage, but Brooke didn't care. That's how she dressed, and if anyone wanted to say something about it, they could. She curled her hair and walked into her room. Ashley and Vince had left to get ready, but it usually doesn't take that long.

Soon enough, they were at Charlie's house. Brooke and Ashley were dancing on the dance floor and Vince was getting more drinks. They already had gotten four drinks in their system, but it wasn't a lot. Brooke just needed to forget about Lucas' last words to her.

Lucas, Haley, Peyton, and Nathan walked to Karen's Café together at night. Lucas was a bit happier than earlier. They were laughing and joking around, trying to get everyone's minds off Brooke. They got inside and sat down at a small table. "Hey guys," Karen said as she walked over to the table. "How are you?" she asked, not knowing what was running through Lucas' mind.

Haley smiled. "We're good." She looked at Lucas. "I'm gonna go get some coffee," she said to Nathan as she started getting up.

"No, don't worry about it honey, I'll go get four cups."

"Luke, you have to either forgive her, or forget her. And because she was so Brookish, you have to forgive her. You'll kill yourself not doing anything," Nathan said once Karen left.

He shrugged. He really did want to forget her. But like Nathan said, he couldn't. Lucas took his cell phone and dialed Brooke's number. It went straight to voicemail.

Brooke felt so free without her phone. It ended all communication with Lucas, and she just needed that right now. She was now dancing with Vince, and had twelve drinks in her system. She got dizzy and ran upstairs to crash on a queen sized bed. Brooke opened her eyes and saw a phone. She flipped on her stomach and grabbed it, dialing one of her friend's numbers.

Nathan's cell phone starting vibrating, and he didn't know the number. He thought that it was a scout, and his dad had given them the number, so he answered it. "Hello?" he said.

"Nathan," Brooke whispered.

"Oh, hey," he said awkwardly. He didn't want to say her name, because Lucas was just complaining about her, and he didn't want to start that again.

Brooke crossed her toes, and just started moving her legs around. "I'm a _little_ drunk right now," she explained.

He scoffed. "Yes, I noticed that," he said, trying to be formal for Lucas to think that he was talking to a basketball scout.

"I'm gonna come out and say it. I want to forget about Tree Hill. I'm going to become my old self again, and I don't want to talk to _any _of you," she said in a cute tone. She then hung up.

Nathan put his phone on the table and stared in awe at it. "What happened?" Lucas asked with a little nod of his chin.

Nathan shook his head. "Just, my mom drunk dialing me. You don't know how bummed out I am right now," he truthfully said.

They ate, and talked, but no one dared to bring up Brooke, until Nathan and Haley got home that night. Haley came into the bedroom as she was taking out her earrings. She leaned against the doorway while pulling one out. "Hey, babe," she started once she saw Nathan sitting on the edge of the bed, staring off in space. He looked up. "What's the matter?" she asked.

He shook his head. "That wasn't my mom." Haley looked confused. "In the café. It wasn't my mom drunk dialing me. It was Brooke."

Haley put her earrings on the bathroom counter and went to go sit next to Nathan on the bed. She took his arm. "What did she say?" she asked.

Nathan sighed. "She said that she wanted to lose all contact with us, and that she wanted to turn into her old self again."

Brooke went back downstairs and took Vince by the arm and dragged him back into Charlie's parent's bedroom. "Brooke, what's up?" he asked casually. She smiled and kissed him on the lips. "Brooke—" Vince said once they broke the kiss. She then kissed him again.

"I _want _to do this Vince," she said with a smile. Honestly, she didn't know if she actually wanted to do this, she was just, drunk.

They kissed, and Brooke pushed Vince on the bed. Vince stopped kissing her. "Brooke, are you drunk?" he asked.

She laughed. "Vince, just—just stop talking."

Haley walked over to Peyton's house and told her what Brooke had said to Nathan. Now, Haley knew, Peyton knew, Mouth, Skillz, and Bevin knew that Brooke was changing. And they all knew that meant that she'll be sleeping with guys again. She won't be Brooke.

Brooke didn't feel as drunk anymore. She slid out of the bed naked and put her clothes on. Vince was just getting out of bed when she was putting her hair in a ponytail. Her mascara and eyeliner was smudged underneath her eyes. She felt bad. "Okay, I'll see you later Vince," Brooke said quickly.

"Brooke," Vince said. She turned around to face him, only to see him with just his blue jeans on, and a bare chest. "Call me tomorrow. I'm not joking," he said with a smirk.

She smiled. "You're a great friend Vince." And she closed the door to Charlie's parent's room and joined the party.

Vince smiled, until he realized what she had said. "Wait, what?" He slipped on his t shirt and ran out the door. Brooke was on the bottom stair, saying goodbye to Ashley. "What the hell Brooke?!" he shouted.

The music was cut, and everyone was staring at the ex 'It' couple. Everyone knew who Vince and Brooke were, and what the situation was.

Brooke turned around and stared at Vince. "What?" she asked, not caring that everyone was listening.

Vince didn't seem to care either. "We just _slept _together. And you say I'm a great _friend_?!"

Someone in the crowd 'oohed'.

"Vince, I thought you thought it was a friendly encounter," Brooke said.

He scoffed. "You know that whenever we sleep together it's not just a friendly encounter," he said, quoting Brooke. "Brooke, everyone here knows that whenever we break up, then have sex, we are back together. You can't say no to that. You know it's true."

Exactly three tears fell out of Brooke's eyes. "I'm sorry," she shrugged. "I'm drunk. And I miss—" She really didn't want to bring them up. "I want to become my old self."

Vince smirked. "Then B. Davis. Let's go out on a date." He walked down the stairs and took Brooke's hand and dragged her out of the house.


	20. Chapter 18

No one could get a hold of Brooke over the past three weeks. That all came to a halt when Mouth looked at her Facebook profile with Peyton and Lucas by his side. He didn't even think that Lucas didn't want to see it, he just clicked on her.

Her profile picture had been changed from her and Ashley, to a picture of her and Vince. Vince had his mouth opened, and his tongue sticking out to the camera, but his eyes weren't focused on the camera, they were focused on something else. Brooke was laughing, and it was a picture of just their faces.

Lucas looked closer at her profile. "Shut it off, Mouth," Peyton said for the sake of Lucas.

Mouth was about to press the 'X' but Lucas stopped him. "No, no, no, no, no. Let's see pictures of her." Mouth did as he was told. The most recent pictures were from an album called, 'Birthday Bash'. "Her birthday was last week…" Lucas said driftly.

No one wished her a happy birthday. They were told not to, by Brooke herself. No one knew her new number, and her email account had been deleted. Yet, everyone was still friends with her on Facebook, because no one really cares about that. Lucas was the only one to delete her.

Her profile picture had came out of that album. There were five pictures of her and Vince. One particular that everyone liked was the one with whipped cream on both of their noses. Or, the one where Brooke chugged a shot. The other pictures were just at a club, and with Ashley and other people Lucas, Peyton, and Mouth didn't know.

"They are together," Lucas said sadly. He couldn't believe it. Brooke was dating her ex boyfriend.

Vince and Brooke sat on the beach together. Brooke was wearing a black bikini and Vince was wearing red shorts. Brooke's hair was pulled back by a flimsy cloth headband, and she had black sunglasses on, so did Vince. They were just talking, about life. That was the great thing about being with Vince, they could talk about anything. Brooke lay on him and started kissing him. "I love you Vince," she said.

"I love you, Brooke."

She just rested her head on his chest. Vince held her hands and brought them to the top his head and just intertwined his fingers with hers. Brooke sighed. "I could just stay like this for a long time," she said. Vince felt her phone vibrating. He let go of her hand and grabbed her phone and gave it to her. She rolled off of Vince and answered the phone. "Hello? Oh, hey Dad." She rolled her eyes, Vince laughed. "That's great," Brooke said with sarcasm. "Yeah, well sorry. I don't really cared if Mom called or not." There was a pause, in that time, Brooke's face fell. "I'm tired of moving around with you," she muttered. "I don't want to leave again." She hung up.

"What was that?" Vince asked with genuine worriment.

Brooke looked down. "My dad, he, he wants to go back to Tree Hill for my mom. She broke up with her boyfriend, and she says she wants him back…"

Vince stormed into Brooke's house with Brooke only getting out of the car. "Richard…" he said.

"Vincent!" Richard shouted with glee. He then noticed that Vince was only wearing red board shorts. "How are you?"

Richard opened up the fridge and took out two beers. Vince sat on the chair near the island and waited until Richard sat down across from him. Richard passed him a beer. He honestly didn't care if Brooke, Vince or Ashley had a beer with him. It only bugged him when they had beers without him. "To be honest Sir—"

"Richard. My name is Richard."

"Okay… to be honest Richard, I'm pretty upset that you keep dragging Brooke back and forth. She was finally getting back to normal, and now you tell her that she has to move back? It's just not fair to her," Vince said truthfully.

Richard chuckled. "Fair to her, or fair to you?"

Vince smirked. And that's when Brooke walked in. She was holding three bags. "No, I'm fine Vince. I can carry all of this," she said with sarcasm again.

He laughed and put the beer down to help his girlfriend out. Richard put his beer down and hugged Brooke. "Hello darling."

Brooke shoved him away. "I don't really want to talk to you."

"Brooke—" Richard said. He genuinely felt sorry for her, and sorry for himself, because now Brooke will never talk to him.

She stormed into her room and slammed the door. Vince grabbed his beer and walked into her room and quietly closed the door. "Brooke."

"Save it, Vince. I better start packing." Brooke threw one of her bags on her bed and took out a pile of clothing and stuffed it inside the bag. She then collapsed onto her bed and started crying. Vince sighed and walked over to the bed and lay down next to her. She looked up and wiped her tears. "I don't want to go." Vince was taking a sip of his beer when Brooke snatched out of his hands and gulped down half of it.

"I'm sorry Brooke."

"Don't be. I just don't want to. But I know I have to. And I know we may not last. But, I have to. I want my family to be right. And the only way to do that is to move back to Tree Hill and try to work it out." She drank more of the beer and threw it on the ground, not caring that the glass would break. She looked at Vince and smiled flirtatiously. Vince made her roll onto him and he took off her top, not caring that her father could walk in at any moment. "I love you Vince," Brooke whispered before they kissed.

After they broke up the kiss, Vince muttered, "I love you too Brooke Davis." They kissed again, trying to keep quiet.

Lucas smiled as he got into school that day. It was the first time he smiled in a while. It was the first time he didn't wake up thinking about Brooke. He talked, laughed, and went to class normally. No one talked about Brooke, but they all talked about the change Lucas had in him. He was normal again.

"I don't want to break up with you," Vince said the next morning as Brooke was packing. He was lying on her bed, just watching her.

Brooke smiled and stuffed a red sweater into a bag. "Yeah, because it was so easy the last time I went to Tree Hill."

Vince just laughed. "Yeah, well this time, you won't just disappear," he said without thinking.

She just stopped everything she was doing. Her t shirt was in her hands, and she was squeezing it. "You know it killed me," she said.

"It killed me hearing from Ashley that my girlfriend left."

"Well, I'm sorry that my dad got transferred," Brooke said, trying to defend herself.

"You could have said something," he said. Brooke just scoffed and kept packing. Vince stood up. "Whatever Brooke. I'll see you tomorrow." He walked to the door.

Vince was opening the door when a pair of jeans hit him in the back of the head. He turned around to see Brooke walking towards him. "I'm sorry," she said once she got as close as she could. He nodded and their foreheads touched. Brooke ran her fingers through his bushy brown hair and kissed him. "Let's just kiss and make up as we usually do," she said with a smile. They fell on her bed.

The next week, Vince came to the airport with Brooke and Richard. They were holding hands, hugging, and kissing until they had to board the plane. They were at the gate. Brooke's arms were around Vince's neck, and his arms were around her waist. She looked up and kissed him. "This has been the greatest three months in California, ever," Brooke said. She would have said that it was the best time of her life, but that would have been a lie. The times she spent in Tree Hill were the best times in her life. She couldn't deny that. At all. They kissed again.

Brooke walked away, but that didn't stop Vince from slapping her ass. "Bye Brooke," he said with a smirk. Brooke turned around and smiled her sexiest smile. She turned the corner and was gone, forever. Vince and Brooke had agreed that they were over, because they could never work for a long distance relationship.


	21. Chapter 19

No one knew that Brooke was coming back to Tree Hill, so they went back to their day. Lucas was talking to Bobby, a basketball player, in the courtyard one morning. Bobby was facing the parking lot, and sitting down, when Lucas was standing up and facing Bobby. It was a bright spring day, but that didn't stop Lucas from wearing Karen's Café sweater with his dark blue jeans.

Brooke got out of her new silver BMW and grabbed her bag from the backseat. She was wearing a tank top with a black cardigan and blue jean Capri's. She walked into the courtyard with the sun burning into her back. Her pink side strap backpack was full of her old binders; they still had all of her old notes in them. Brooke was dreading today, because 1. She had to get all new textbooks. 2. She didn't tell anyone she was coming back.

"Yeah, so the party is tonight on the beach if you would like to join us," Bobby said. "Bring Nathan along with Haley. Oh, and Jagelski and his girlfriend too. It should be fun."

Lucas nodded. "Okay, that sounds good. What time does it start?"

That's when the ultimate thing happened.

_"Is that Brooke Davis?" _

Lucas turned around. It was true; Brooke was back. In fact, she was hugging someone she had never met. He just stared at her. Then, before she could look at him, he walked away.

Nathan and Haley were walking down the hallway, holding hands, when Peyton walked up to them. "Hey Peyt. Are you going to Bobby's party tonight?" Haley asked.

Peyton shrugged. "I don't know yet." She breathed heavily. "I was looking all over school for you guys!" she said, a little louder.

Nathan smiled. "What's up?" he asked.

"Well—"

"Hey!" They all looked over. Haley and Nathan's jaw dropped, when Peyton nodded. She was just about to tell them. Brooke came up and hugged Haley first. "Oh God, I missed you guys so much," Brooke muttered.

Haley and Brooke broke up their hug and Brooke moved over to Nathan to hug him. "What are you doing here?" Haley asked, still shocked. "I mean, we haven't heard from you in—"

"Three months," Peyton said. Yes, she was happy that Brooke came back, because Brooke was one of her closest friends, but she should have called them once in a while.

Brooke shrugged. "My dad's got transferred again. For the last time, I'm hoping." Everyone just stared at her. "Okay, I'm so sorry I didn't keep in contact with you guys. It's just, ever since Lucas told me that he didn't want me in his life, I felt like I should have left Tree Hill behind. I—I couldn't deal with it, because I loved you guys, and Lucas so much. And now, I just want to stay here, and I want to be friends with you guys. I honestly really missed you guys. And I don't know what else to do. But if you guys don't want to be friends with me, I totally understand. I blocked you guys out of my life. And that was really rude of me. I'm so sorry."

Nathan looked at Peyton and Haley and smiled. "Brooke, don't kid yourself. We want to be friends with you," he said. Peyton and Haley both smiled.

Brooke sighed with happiness. "Thank you guys. I love you guys a lot." She exhaled. "Well, I gotta go get my textbooks again… they'll be glad to see me again," Brooke said with sarcasm.

Nathan and Haley stood in awe as Peyton nodded.

At the end of the day, Brooke took her bag, and started walking out of the school. She looked down and tried not to cry. Lucas had avoided her all day, she could tell. She saw him walking towards her to get to his class, but he dodged his normal way to not be near her.

"Brooke!" Haley said as she ran up to her. Brooke turned around and smiled at Haley. "You have to do something for me," she said quickly.

The next thing they knew, they were sitting on a doctor's bed, waiting for results. "Mrs. Scott?" a new nurse came in and wondered which one was Haley. Haley raised her hand. "Ah, okay." She looked through the charts. "The results came back positive."

"Oh God," Haley moaned.

The nurse nodded and left the room. "I can't believe you're pregnant," Brooke said with a sigh. They sat in silence for a little bit. "Well, Nathan's going to be ecstatic. It is Nathan's right?" Brooke joked.

Haley smirked. "Yes, it is Nathan's… but—I don't know how he's going to react."

Brooke was automatically confused. "What do you mean?"

"Well, he needs a basketball scholarship for college, and he'll be really preoccupied with a baby on his hands," Haley explained.

Brooke shook her head. "He'll be fine," she said with a little push to Haley's shoulder. Haley smiled. "Don't you worry about it Hales."

"I guess you're right," Haley said with a little more happiness.

They walked out of the doctor's office, and into Brooke's BMW. Brooke turned on the music and started moving in her seat a little bit. "So, can we make a little pit stop before I drop you off?" she asked.

"Go ahead. You've helped me so much already."

Brooke nodded, and they kept driving. They drove and drove, until they hit a sweet apartment near the river. "What're we doing here?" Haley asked.

Brooke didn't answer until she opened one of the doors with a key. It was on the top floor. "Welcome to my new home," Brooke said cheerfully. The apartment had a kitchen with an island in it, right when you walk in. It was connected to the living room, which had a great view of the parking lot, and the street. There was a hallway, and on one of the walls, was a door for the bathroom, at the end of the hallway was the bigger bedroom, and on the other side was the smaller bedroom. It was a purple color. "I was thinking I could get Peyton to paint the walls a pretty color, and get some furniture, and I'm done!" she said happily.

Haley's jaw was on the floor. "What about mortgage? And the food, and everything?" she asked.

Brooke scoffed. "Don't worry about it. I have a lot of savings, because my parents made a college fund, and a 'when she moves out before college' fund. Plus, they said they'll help me a lot," she said quickly.

"Brooke—"

"And I may need to clean up this bathroom, it's really gross!" Brooke called out from the bathroom.

"Brooke—"

"Oh, God! This bedroom needs a lot of help too!" she screamed from the smaller bedroom.

"Brooke!" Haley shouted from the living room. Brooke walked in and smiled. "What happened with Lucas? Are you guys…."

Brooke shook her head. "He avoided me all day."

Haley nodded. "Do what you did when you came into Tree Hill. It worked then."


	22. Chapter 20

"Hey Lucas, how was basketball?" Karen asked as Lucas walked in through the back door. Lucas lifted a part of his shirt. It was full of sweat. "Oh, I see." She put some food in the fridge.

Lucas yawned. He went into the bathroom and splashed water against his face. He then dried his face, and walked into his room. Slowly walking over to his closet, he took off his shirt, and put on another. He kicked off his shoes and put on jeans. Lucas lay on his bed, and slowly passed out.

There was a knocking. No one answered. There was still a knocking. Slowly, and quietly, Brooke peaked her head in Lucas' room. "Lucas?" she whispered. She saw him lying, stomach down onto his bed. His arm was flung over the side of his bed, and his head almost was falling off. "Luke…" she said in a louder tone.

"Huh?" He jumped up. "Oh, hey," he said, disappointed. Lucas sat up and stared at Brooke, who was just staring back. It was silent. Until Lucas began to talk. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Brooke immediately got scared. "I—My dad and mom want to give things another go. They want to try to work things out. She broke up with Jim," Brooke explained.

Lucas shook his head. "I don't mean in Tree Hill, I mean in my room," he cleared things up.

She shrugged. "I wanted to talk to you. I mean, you didn't even talk to Peyton when I was talking to her!" she shouted.

"Well, why should I? Last time we talked face to face, you slapped me."

There was a knocking on the other door, which is connected to the house. "Lucas, honey?" Karen asked. She walked in, and saw Brooke. "Oh Brooke!" she shouted with glee. Lucas sighed and rolled his eyes. Brooke and Karen hugged, and Brooke smiled just feeling accepted again. "We haven't seen you in forever! How've you been?"

Brooke shrugged. "Alright. I'm just glad to be back."

Karen nodded and smiled. "I would hope so. Lucas is probably thrilled that you're back as well, aren't you Lucas?" she asked, looking back at her son.

He widened his eyes. "Oh, yes, very thrilled," Lucas said out of sarcasm.

"He just couldn't stop talking about you." Lucas cleared his throat. Karen laughed. "Oh, sorry honey. Well, luckily, he found Anna, or else I don't know what would have happened to him."

Brooke choked on air. "Anna?" She blinked. Karen's mouth opened. "Oh, yeah, Anna. I'm glad he found her too. She's a real nice girl." She rubbed her eye, trying to make it seem like she wasn't crying. She cleared her throat. "Well, I have to go. I just stopped by to say hi, to, um, Lucas. I was so busy at school this morning. I couldn't even find Lucas by the time I had some free time. He was, um, probably with Anna." Brooke nodded and turned around. "Okay, bye guys. Glad to see you Karen." With that, she left.

Brooke was running out of his house, and hit the driveway when Lucas came out. "Brooke!" he shouted. He ran after her.

She turned sharply around and stared at him with watery eyes. "Lucas…"

"Brooke, what the hell was I supposed to do? Wait for you? I didn't even know you were coming back!" he shouted.

She shrugged. "No, you weren't. I, I'm just shocked that you are dating someone. Who's Anna?" she asked, still crying.

"New girl in school."

Brooke nodded and gulped. "Okay, well, I should be going. I have to unpack. And buy some… paint and furniture. I'll, I'll just see you at school tomorrow," she said, crying the whole time.

She turned her back on him before he could say something. As she was walking away, she whipped out her cell phone, and called Peyton. "Pey?" she said in a crying tone.

Lucas sighed, and relaxed his shoulders.

The next day, Lucas picked up Anna, and went to school. The first people they run into? Haley and Brooke. Brooke looked at Lucas, then immediately started talking to Haley. "Have you told him yet?" she whispered.

Lucas was so far away, he couldn't hear what they were talking about. He wished he could just go up to them, and ask what were they talking about. But he knew, it was probably him. Plus, he couldn't go up to Brooke and ditch Anna. Anna already knows that Brooke and Lucas dated, and she was a little jealous when she saw how pretty Brooke was, and when she heard Bevin talk about how Lucas was so in love with her.

Haley looked at Lucas, then back at Brooke. "No, I don't want to."

Brooke's eyebrows narrowed. "What do you mean? You _need _to tell your best friend that you are pregnant," she explained.

"Brooke, Nathan doesn't even know!"

"I don't know what?" Nathan said. He kissed Haley's cheek. But all he noticed was that Brooke and Haley were looking at each other with blank expressions.

Haley snapped back to reality. "You don't know that Lucas and Brooke had a 'conflict' yesterday," she said, improvising.

Nathan looked curious. "Um, no, I didn't. Why does that matter though?"

Brooke didn't know what to say, so she just made something up. "People are looking at me like I'm crazy, and I just think that they all know I started freaking out at Lucas yesterday. I'm being really paranoid."

The bell rang. "Well! I gotta get to class," Haley said, happy to get out of that situation. She walked away.

"Brooke, you have History, right?" Nathan asked. She nodded, so they walked to class together. As they were walking, Nathan asked, "So what happened between you and Lucas?"

Brooke shook her head. "I just went to his house to talk to him, because he didn't talk to me at school. Then, Karen walked in and told me about Anna… really, it was nothing. I just left right away."

"Well that's not really that bad," Nathan said.

They walked into the class and got into their seats. "No, it wasn't bad at all," she said, thankful that she could actually say those honest words.

She asked teacher to have a bathroom pass, and left to go for a little walk. She hated History class, it was one of her worst. At the time that she passed by the principal's office, she ended up seeing someone walk out. He had black, gorgeous hair, and he had a cheap, but very nice grey sweater on. In one of his hands, a skateboard, and the other, school books. He turned around, and he couldn't believe his perfectly hazel eyes. "Brooke Davis?"

"Chase, Chase Adams?" she shouted. Brooke ran up and hugged him. His books almost fell out of his hands, so Brooke let go. "Here, let me take that," she said, grabbing his skateboard. He smiled. "So, what are you doing in Tree Hill?" she asked, excitingly.

Chase sighed. "My dad re-married, and she wanted to move here. So, I have enrolled. Honestly, I'm planning to leave after this year. Thank God it's only another two months," he said. Brooke followed him to his locker.

She smiled. "You know I'll miss you."

"So, what are you doing in Tree Hill?"

She sighed. "My mom was feeling really sentimental ever since Anthony died. She just wanted to be here, and see him."

Chase nodded. They reached his locker, and he opened it. He looked at her. "I'm really sorry about Anthony. And I'm sorry I couldn't get to the funeral. I was up north."

Brooke nodded. "It's okay." She couldn't stop smiling around Chase. She couldn't believe that Chase was actually there, in person. He was her first love—in grade three until grade six. He was eighteen, the same age as Anthony would be now. Just a couple months older than Brooke. Anthony and Chase were best friends. And often, Anthony would invite Brooke to hang out with Chase and him. Her first drinking experience was with Chase and Anthony. But then, in grade nine, Chase moved away. The night before he left, Brooke and him had had sex. It was the night she lost her virginity. Once Chase left, Anthony couldn't deal with Richard and Victoria by himself, he moved away too. Chase put his backpack away. "I should be going. Mr. Mundain is probably wondering where I am."

She handed his skateboard to him. And she left. As she was walking down the hallway, she heard a, "Brooke!" being called out. She turned around. "Meet me during lunch. I'll be in the gym." Brooke nodded, and kept walking. She still couldn't believe he was back.


	23. Chapter 21

Anna walked up to Lucas in the courtyard during lunch. "Hey Luke!" she said happily. They quickly pecked. Then, Anna started walking next to Lucas. They held hands. "What do you want to do tonight?" she asked.

Lucas shrugged. "Anything you would like to do," he said sweetly.

Anna smiled. "Honestly? I want to go out to a party." Lucas sighed. "I'm sorry! But all I hear from your friends are, 'Did you see who was making out with whom?' And, 'I can't believe she got that drunk and did all of this!' I want to experience it. Anyways, people always say how good Tim's parties are."

He laughed. "Tim's parties are always good? Trust me, Anna, Tim's parties are adequate. They aren't something to get upset over. Anyways, the parties I went to, it was kind of—"

"Lucas!" Anna shouted in a kiddy tone. "Please! If it's lame, we can leave! Plus, Peyton and Jake are going to be there! And, it's not Tim's party, it's Bobby's. He had to cancel the one from the other day, so he is making it tonight. Please Lucas!"

Lucas rolled his eyes playfully. Anna laughed. "Fine." He didn't want to tell Anna that the only reason the past parties sucked because nobody was keeping it interesting, example A, Brooke.

Brooke walked to the gym, and saw Chase, sitting on the bleachers. "Chase!" she whispered.

He stood up and walked down to the floor. "Hey Brooke."

"Why are you so serious?" she asked. This, was definitely a problem. Chase was never really serious unless it was really bad.

"I talked to your mom."

"Oh, Jesus." It was bad.

"She told me that you haven't seen Anthony since you first came here…" he said. "So, I was thinking that you and I should go see him after school, then we can go to your house, and hang out."

Brooke sighed and shrugged. "I don't know…"

"Brooke, you have to face it," he said.

After school, Brooke was waiting for Chase in the courtyard. But, instead of Chase coming, Lucas walked up to her. "Brooke, I'm sorry for yesterday."

Brooke nodded. "Yeah, me too. I'm sorry for freaking like that. I have no right to be prying into your love life like that."

"It's not a love life yet. We haven't said 'I love you' to each other. I don't think we are going to for a while," Lucas blurted.

She sighed. "How long have you two been dating?" she wondered.

"A month."

"Good, good." She blanked. She had no clue on what to say now. Then, she saw Chase walking towards them. "Well, I have to get going. I'll talk to you later Lucas." Then, she just left him standing there. She walked up to Chase and hugged him. "C'mon, let's go," she whispered.

Lucas stared at Brooke walking away with another guy. The worse thing about it? He couldn't stop thinking about it all day, even when he was with Anna.

Brooke walked until she found his grave. Her smile was soft, and sad. She sat down in front of the tombstone. "Hey Anthony. I'm sorry I haven't been visiting. I just haven't got the courage to come here, and actually," She gulped. "Face that you are dead." Chase walked up to her and smiled. "Oh, and your best friend helped me get here. He's really great…"

Chase bent down next to Brooke and faced the tombstone. "Hey Anthony. How've yah been?" Brooke laughed quietly. "Oh crap. Sorry man. Just wanted to say hi, and bring your sister along."

They stayed there for an hour, and then Brooke decided to bring Chase to her new apartment. It was furnished, and painted, thanks to Peyton. It was her perfect place. "Wow, Brooke, you've really, grown."

In the apartment, pictures were hung. The pictures were mostly of her friends and her, even some with Vince and Ashley. Then, Chase saw the one of himself, Anthony, and Brooke when they were young. He smiled.

Brooke hung up the phone. "So Chase, there's this party tonight…"

"Party? Where?" he asked.

"The beach. It'll be really fun!" she shouted.

He raised his eyebrows and nodded. "Fine."

Later that night, everyone gathered at the beach. Music was playing, people were drinking, strobe lights were flashing, and people were swimming. It was the perfect party.

Brooke and Chase went to the beach bar, and grabbed drinks in plastic red cups, like usual. They were walking around and talking. Brooke was pointing at people, and telling Chase all about them.

Brooke's toes were sinking into the sand. She was wearing black short shorts, which were loose on her, but they looked great. And a pink low cut tank top with a black tube top underneath. Her hair was curled, and she had black liquid eyeliner on. She looked hot.

She sat in front of the water with Chase and sighed.

Anna and Lucas joined the party, and Anna couldn't believe how much fun she was having. She was dancing around the bonfire, with a plastic cup in her hand. She was wearing her yellow bikini top with jean shorts. Lucas came up to her and tapped her shoulder. "Lucas!" she shouted. She jumped on him and hugged him. "You're great!" she shouted. "You are just a great, great, great—" They stood towards the water, and saw the two people sitting there. The girl's head was leaning on the boys shoulder, and his head was leaning on her head.

"Hey, who's my brother with?" Anna asked, drunkenly.

Lucas looked at Anna surprisingly. "Chase is your brother?" he asked, completely shocked.

She nodded. "Well, step brother. My mom married his dad. It's simple really."

Chase and Brooke started dancing, and splashing water on each other. Lucas couldn't help but hear her scream, and watch her laugh, and smile.

"Hales, do you want some beer?" Nathan asked, with two plastic cups in his hands. He handed it to Haley. She shook her head. "You don't want any?" She shook her head again. "Wow, it's party…"

Haley looked down. "Nathan, I'm pregnant. And obviously, it's yours." It was word diarrhea. She couldn't help but say it.

Nathan nodded calmly and chugged his beer. He threw the empty plastic cup into the bonfire. "You're pregnant?" he asked again.

She nodded. "A month along."

"A month?" Nathan was shocked. He couldn't believe that he actually got Haley pregnant.

"I'm so sorry Nathan!" she said loudly. "But can we _please _go somewhere more private?"

They headed off to the outhouses, no one went there. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was scared! I was scared you would hate me, and I didn't even know if I was going to keep it!" she shouted.

"But that's a decision we should have made together!"

She shrugged. "I was afraid Nathan! I've never been pregnant before!" she shouted.

Nathan sighed, trying to calm down. "When did this happen? I mean, we always used a condom," he said.

Haley looked down to the sand and shrugged. She exhaled heavily and looked back at Nathan. "Remember Tim's birthday party?" He nodded. "You got a little drunk, but not drunk enough for me to feel like I was taking advantage of you. Plus, I missed Brooke, so I got a little drunk myself. I guess we just forgot."

He sighed, and decided to change the subject. "So, are we keeping it?" he asked.

Haley shrugged once more. "I haven't decided. I was hoping my husband could help me with that decision. All I know is that I don't want to kill it. Either adoption, or keep it…"


	24. Chapter 22

Someone rang the doorbell the next morning. Brooke got out of her bed and stumbled. Her head was pounding, and the weather was scorching. She was in a yellow tank top that was too small, and green pajama short shorts. Her hair was still curly, and in a ponytail. Her eyeliner was smudged under her eye. She felt really hung over, but not so hung over that she couldn't remember what happened last night. Once she got into the living room to get the door, she noticed the mess of her place. She then remembered she invited lot's of people for the after party to her place. She opened the door and scrunched her eyes because of the sunlight. "Oh, hey. What are you doing here?" she asked in a whisper. Her throat was burning. "Or, a better question, who told you I live here?"

He held up coffee. "And Peyton told me. I thought you may need some of this."

Brooke opened the door wider to let him in. She turned away and walked towards the island in the kitchen. He walked in and put the tray of coffee on the island. He sat on the stool. He looked around. "You had fun, didn't you?" he asked, regarding the mess.

Brooke shut the fridge door and looked at him. She took out a bun of bread. She took one cup of coffee from Karen's Café and took a sip of it. She leaned on the island and looked at him. "What are you doing here Lucas?" she asked.

He shrugged. "I just woke up, thinking about y—"

Her bedroom door opened. Out came Chase in just grey sweat pants. "Oh, coffee." He walked by Brooke and took her coffee and took a sip. He put it back down. "Oh hey, Lucas, right?"

Lucas nodded. _Um, what was he doing in Brooke's bedroom? _Lucas thought. "Yeah, Chase right?"

Brooke looked confused. "You two know each other?" she asked.

Chase nodded. "Yeah, he's dating my step sister."

Brooke's eyes widened. "Anna is your step sister?"

He nodded again. "Yeah."

_Has no one noticed that Chase was half naked and came out of Brooke's bedroom? _Lucas thought, even though he was the only one there.

The door burst open. "Oh hey!" Peyton shouted. Jake walked in also. "Whoa, crowded place…" she said.

Brooke smiled. "What're you guys doing here?"

"We came to help clean up. I mean, we did most of this," Jake said. "And we were wondering if you wanted to go out for breakfast."

Chase and Brooke looked at each other and smiled. "Yeah, sure, we'll go," Brooke said. "But first, I really do need some help cleaning up." They all nodded, even Lucas. "I'm just going to get dressed and brush my teeth."

Chase followed Brooke and went to go get ready.

Lucas got up, and started picking up garbage. "Okay, has anyone noticed that Chase spent the night?" Lucas whispered to Peyton and Jake.

Peyton laughed. "Yeah, but maybe he just slept on the couch…" she said.

Lucas shook his head. "He definitely slept in her bedroom."

Peyton shrugged. "I don't know what to tell you Luke. But why do you care so much? You're dating Anna. And you guys broke up a long time ago."

"Sorry for imposing last night," Chase said as he was putting on a new shirt.

Brooke shrugged and stripped from her yellow tank top to a white one that fit properly. "You know it's okay. Anyways, I know that you don't want to be with your parents. So you can stay as long as you want."

Chase took off his pants and walked around Brooke's room to find his jeans. He put them on. "Thanks Brooke. And, sorry for last night, and this morning…"

She laughed and went to find her jean skirt. "It's okay Chase!" she persisted. Last night, Chase got a little drunk, and was overly friendly with Brooke in her bedroom, and him being overly friendly meant that he groped her, but they both just laughed it off. And this morning, Brooke woke to his arm over her shoulders. But it wasn't anything to Brooke. Chase was one of her best friends.

Brooke laughed and left the room to brush her teeth. Lucas looked up when he heard the door open. Brooke was in new clothing. She changed when Chase was in the room? She went into the bathroom, then Chase came out of the room in different clothing as well. He also went into the bathroom to brush his teeth.

They went out for breakfast. Obviously, to Karen's Café. They had a great time, but Lucas still couldn't help himself from staring at Brooke and Chase. The way she touched his arm, and laughed at all of his jokes. The way they were looking at each other. "Where's Anna?" Jake asked. That's when Lucas snapped out of it.

"Hanging out with Bonnie. They have to do a science project," Lucas said. Chase nodded, which questioned him. Lucas didn't get how her own brother didn't know where she was. Well, then again, he slept at Brooke's last night.

Then, Brooke's phone rang. "Sorry guys," she said. She picked up her cell phone and answered it. "Hello? Oh, hey Hales— what do you mean? Okay, me and Peyt will be right there," she rushed. Brooke threw her phone in her purse and got up. "Peyton, we gotta go see Haley. She's, in bad shape…" Brooke said, trying to signal Peyton. Peyton had found out that Haley was pregnant, and was supportive of anything she did. Peyton kissed Jake's cheek and got up. "Sorry guys, this is important."

Peyton and Brooke were both standing up next to each other when Lucas decided to speak. "What's wrong?" he asked, truly concerned.

Peyton shook her head. "Nothing, don't worry about it. We'll call you from her house."

Brooke bent down to whisper in Chase's ear. "Just stay at my place. Don't worry about it. As long as you decide to pay half of the mortgage." She smiled.

Chase nodded. "Yeah."

Peyton and Brooke rushed to Haley. "Hales!" Peyton shouted. The three girls hugged. "What's wrong?" Peyton asked, still holding on to Haley's shoulders.

Haley was in tears. "Nathan is—he left to think about his life. He left because I lied to him!" she shouted.

"That bastard!" Peyton shouted.

Brooke shook her head. "I'll be right back." She headed for the door.

"No, Brooke, please don't!" Haley shouted. She knew that Brooke would find Nathan and beat him to death. "Please don't go!" she shouted.

By then, Brooke was already in her BMW driving to Dan Scott's beach house. When she reached it, she found just what she wanted to find. She burst into the house to see Nathan drinking on the couch in front of a fire. "Nathan Royal Scott!" she shouted. Nathan jumped, but then settled back on the couch when he found out it was Brooke. Brooke walked in front of him. "You are such an asshole!" she shouted. "I can't believe you left Haley like that when you found out she was pregnant!"

"Brooke! Calm down!" Nathan got up with a bottle of Crown Royal and walked out of the house towards the water. Brooke's eyes widened, and she got furious.

She stomped after Nathan, still screaming at him. When Nathan reached the dock, he took off his shirt and got ready to dive into the water. Brooke ran towards him. She got to him and stood in front of him so he wouldn't jump into the water drunk. She clapped her hand onto Nathan's abs. "Stop," she forced. Nathan laughed. "Please Nathan. I don't want you to die. I don't know what I'd do. I don't know what Haley would do. Please, be a gentleman for Haley's sake. She needs you more than ever. And if you two decide to keep the baby, you'll be the best dad ever. I know it. We all believe in you two. Both of you would do great. So please, try to sober up and see your wife."

They entered the house, and Nathan ran to Haley. He was kissing her cheeks, and neck. "I'm so sorry Haley. I don't know what happened."

Haley smiled and shook her head. They kissed openly on the mouth again. "It's okay. I just need to know that you'll be there for me."

"I will. Forever and always." They kissed once more.

"Okay! Time to break it up, if this—" Brooke pointed to them, meaning when they were kissing. "keeps happening, that—" She pointed to Haley's stomach. "may happen again!"

Brooke and Peyton went to Brooke's apartment, and sat on the couch. "So, what's the deal with Chase?" Peyton asked.

Brooke shrugged. "Nothing, at all. We literally are just friends. I've known him forever. I can do anything with him. Anything, except like, coupley things." Peyton nodded. "Okay, let's go shopping."


	25. Chapter 23

They had gotten to the mall and had gotten many things. Brooke had three bags, and Peyton had two. It went silent, so Peyton decided to bring up a suicidal topic. "You know, Lucas is still crazy over yo—" Peyton started.

Brooke cut her off before she could finish that sentence. "Stop Peyt. I know where you are going with this."

"But Brooke! You don't understand how much he cares for you. You should've seen how concerned he was about Chase spending the night. He really does love you," Peyton explained. She watched Brooke's face fall. "What?"

Brooke closed her eyes, faced Peyton, and then opened them again. "If he's still crazy over me, and still loves me, then why is he kissing Anna right now?" she asked Peyton. She looked forward to see Anna and Lucas in the same mall as them, kissing in the food court. Brooke turned around and started walking the other way. Peyton followed, obviously worried. "Peyton, you don't understand how hard it was to get over Lucas. I almost moved back to Tree Hill just because I couldn't take it anymore, and that's when I was dating Vince!"

They kept walking, Peyton was trying to keep with Brooke's pace, but she ended up running. "Brooke, I'm so sorry. He was just telling us this morning how badly he missed you. I thought—"

Brooke stopped suddenly. "Yeah? Well you thought wrong." She returned to speed walking.

"Brooke, stop!" Peyton shouted. Brooke did as she was told. "I'm sorry okay? But you have to face that he's moved on. You can't only talk to him when you have another guy around. So, c'mon Brooke, let's go face it."

Peyton nudged Brooke to the food court. They started slow walking. Once they hit Lucas' table, Brooke waved. That's it. Just a wave. "Oh, hey Brooke! Nice rager last night, wasn't it?" Anna spoke.

Brooke nodded and smiled, in her head, she's thinking what it would be like to rip someone's head off with their bare hands. Peyton started to talk now. "Yeah, it was good. So, you guys doing a little shopping?" she asked, trying to make conversation.

Lucas laughed. "Anna is, I'm not," he said with a smile.

Brooke smiled at Lucas. "Okay, well I'm starving, so I'm going to get some Chinese food," Brooke said. "Peyton, I'll be right back. Grab us a table, and watch over my bags, would you?" she said. It wasn't a question, it was a demand.

A few minutes later, Lucas told Anna and Peyton that he had to go to the bathroom. He went his way, but ended up going to Tiki Ming, the Chinese place Brooke was in line for. "Hey Brooke," he said with a smile.

"Hey Luke. You wanna get in line?" she asked.

He shook his head. "Sorry if this is awkward…" he said.

Brooke laughed. "Don't worry about it. I guess we have to get used to each other dating other people." _That means she's dating Chase, _Lucas thought. He smiled. "It's good to see you smiling again Luke," Brooke said.

He laughed. "Thanks." He started jumping around in spot.

"Luke… do you have to go to the bathroom?" she asked.

Lucas scoffed. "No." After a few more jumps, he said, "Yes." And ran off Brooke couldn't stop laughing at him. It was the first time in a while that Lucas made her smile and not frown, laugh and not cry. It was the first time in a while that she actually decided she could love him again.

Brooke got her food and shared it with Peyton. "We had a good talk," Brooke whispered.

"Yeah? What about?" Peyton asked.

"Just, about things. It was good."

Brooke got home by herself and slammed the door. "Chase?" she shouted.

"In here!" he shouted from her bedroom.

She walked into her bedroom to find Chase just waking up again. "You fell asleep?" she asked.

Chase laughed. "Yeah, 'lil bit." Brooke smiled, sat down next to Chase and sighed. "What's up B?" he asked.

She shook her head. "Nothing, just feeling weird…" She exhaled. "Wow, it is really hot in here."

"Yeah, but the weather lady said it's gonna thunder tomorrow," Chase said.

"Oh thank God."

Well, it was the next morning. The clouds were dark, and hovering over Tree Hill. The wind was cold, and blowing through the trees. It was thunder season. Brooke and Chase were watching a movie when the first lightning strike happened. A few seconds later, the thunder roared. Brooke shivered and covered herself up with the duvet from her bed. It was a few minutes later when the power went off. "Oh, crap," Brooke said.

The rain was pouring. Brooke ran to get some flashlights she had stored in the cupboards. "Always prepared?" Chase said once she handed him a flashlight.

Brooke sat down next to him. "That's always my motto." Chase's phone vibrated. He picked it up, and smiled. He replied back. "What?" she asked. "Sorry, I don't want to pry."

"No, my friend just texted me. He said that day after tomorrow he's going to Vegas. He wants me to join. Since it's Spring Break…" Chase said.

Brooke cut him off. "For Spring Break, you want to go to Vegas?" she asked in a grossed out tone.

He nodded. "Sorry I don't want to go to Cancun," he said jokingly. "Hey, you know what, you should come!" Brooke shrugged. "C'mon, that'd me fun."

Brooke shook her head. "I'd like it more if you came to Cabo with me, Peyton, Haley, Jake, Nathan, and Lucas. And probably Anna." Chase sighed. "Please! You can invite your friend if you want to!" she said loudly.

Chase exhaled again. "Okay, fine, I will."

Brooke laughed and hugged Chase. "I love you Chase."

They both drank and laughed. They had good conversation, and drank some more. And before anything else, they drank. They kept drinking. They finally felt a little drunk when Chase offered to play strip poker, and Brooke accepted. The only bad thing about this was that Brooke didn't know how to play poker, so they ended up just playing 21. For the first time, Chase won. Brooke laughed and took off a sock. Chase wolf whistled.

An hour later, Chase was in boxers, and Brooke had her bra and underwear on. "I think we should stop playing this," Brooke said. She gulped down the rest of her beer. She got up from the island stool and walked to the fridge to get more beer. She got out another case of six and put it on the island. She opened one for herself, and one for Chase.

He laughed and took a sip. "You want to stop playing, but you want to get drunk?"

Brooke smiled. "I'm not drunk!" she shouted, even though she was.

They ended up in Brooke's bedroom, joking around. Then, they got quiet. And all Brooke could see was an image moving towards her. The next thing she knew, she felt lips on her lips. She didn't want to stop it though. She lifted her hands and held his cheeks, and pulled him. Brooke moved to lie down, and pulled him on top of her.


	26. Chapter 24

The sun was bursting through the window the next morning. Brooke lifted her face from the pillow, and sighed when she realized it was morning. Chase moaned. He lifted his head, and then hit the pillow again. He also moaned once more. "Headache?" Brooke said. Chase 'mmhmed'. There was a knocking on her door. "Why do so many people come here so early in the morning?" she asked. Chase moaned.

Brooke went to answer the door, but not before she took the duvet cover and flip it over her shoulders. She was holding the cover near her chest, so it looked like a cape. She opened the door. "Hey Brooke," Nathan said.

Brooke opened her eyes fully. "Hey guys…" Nathan and Lucas walked into the apartment without Brooke's permission. They sat on the couch. "Why are you here so early?" she asked as she shut the door and joined them on the couch, still holding onto the duvet with all her life.

"Brooke, it's one o'clock," Lucas said.

She snapped her head to the clock. "Oh, you're right… Okay, so anyways, why are you here?"

Nathan was passing the basketball ball between himself. He kept staring at it, and not looking at Brooke. "Just to chill," he said.

Brooke sighed. "You need money, don't you?" she asked.

Nathan caught the ball and looked at Brooke. "Maybe just twenty bucks. Sorry, Hales doesn't want to spend money on alcohol and I'm out. Plus, we don't think Karen wants to know we're buying alcohol," he said.

Brooke got up and went to the cupboard, where she kept her wallet when it wasn't in her purse. "Why do you guys need alcohol?" she asked.

She handed them the money and sat back down. "Because Nathan wants to get drunk before going on the plane so he can just pass out," Lucas explained.

"Oh, that's a good thing to do," Brooke said sarcastically.

They stood up. "Well, we got everything we need here. We should get going," Nathan said. They started walking out of the house when they noticed the clothes on the ground. Nathan smiled. He picked up her shirt, and turned around, Lucas also turned around. "Brooke, what's this?" he asked.

Brooke walked up to them and snatched it out of Nathan's hands. "We were playing… strip poker…" she said slowly while looking at Lucas with a sympathetic expression. Nathan laughed, but then realized Lucas looked dead inside. "We didn't get passed the underwear. Just to clear it up," she said, trying to make Lucas feel better, which it looked like it did. He was smiling. "Okay, you guys, scoot out!"

They did, and Brooke walked into her bedroom again. She lie down—the duvet still covering only herself—and tried to get back to sleep, but she couldn't, because Chase was now awake, and staring at her. "Who was that?" he asked in a groan.

Brooke opened her eyes slowly. "Lucas and Nathan. They needed twenty bucks."

"Why'd they come to you?" he asked, very curious on this topic.

Brooke shrugged. "Because they were going to the Rivercourt, and I'm, right here… is it a problem?" she asked.

He shook his head. "No, it's just, Lucas comes by here a lot…"

Brooke moved a chunk of her hair off of her face, then hid her arm back underneath the duvet. "Yeah, we're friends."

"Well, you know as Anna's step brother, I'm a little protective."

Brooke raised her eyebrows. "You know if anything happened with me and Lucas, he wouldn't be with Anna."

Chase shot up. "What, is Anna not good enough for him?"

Brooke got up too, bringing the duvet up with her. "No! I'm just saying that I would not date or do anything with a guy if he was in a relationship!" Brooke shouted, defending herself.

He nodded. "Okay, okay. Sorry. I didn't mean to offend you." He looked at the bed. "I can't go to Cabo with you."

Brooke frowned. "Why not?"

"I just need time, after last night, I don't know."

Brooke looked in the sheets, and then back at Chase. "Last night was just bad, and wrong, and _really _nice," she said with a smile.

She leaned in a kissed him once more, with tongue. Then, she just stopped, and got dressed.

Brooke went to Peyton's house with Haley and Jake. She went ate a sandwich, and sat on the couch. "So, Chase is leaving."

"What?" Jake asked.

"He's leaving. He's gonna do the rest of school online, and he's just, leaving."

"Why?" Haley asked.

Brooke shrugged. "I have no clue."

"Does that mean Anna is leaving too?" Peyton asked.

Brooke shrugged. "I have no clue. He just told me after…"

"After what?" Haley asked, very curious for the answer. "Did you sleep with him?"

"No!" Brooke shouted. "Last night, we played strip poker, then we went into my bedroom and we just started making out on my bed for about an hour. Then today, we kissed again, I got dressed, and then he told me before I told him I was going to hang out with you guys."

It was quiet. Peyton, Haley, and Jake looked at each other. Then, Peyton burst into laughter. Brooke looked at her with her sharpest glare. Peyton stopped laughing. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Brooke, but what did you mean but not doing anything coupley? Because I'm thinking making out in your underwear is pretty coupley."

Haley started giggling, and Jake smirked.

Brooke sighed and shook her head. Her friends never got it. Chase met more to her that most people, other than Peyton, Haley, and... she couldn't even think it.

Lucas and Nathan walked into Peyton's house, all sweaty and out of breath. "Ooh, sexy," Peyton said as they sat down next to herself and Brooke.

Nathan laughed, wiped his forehead and then wiped it on Peyton's face. "You wish P. Sawyer," he said.

Peyton got up and went to the kitchen to get Nathan and Lucas water. She came back to hear Brooke saying the same story she had just told already. Peyton handed them the glasses. She kissed Jake's cheek. "I don't wish it at all," she whispered in his ear.

Nathan smirked. Haley clutched her stomach, she looked like she was in pain, or just really hungry. "Hales," Lucas said quickly.

She shook her head, now all of the attention was on her. "I'm fine, I swear. Just, a little stinging."

"Stinging? Hales, that's not normal…" Brooke said.

She jerked herself forward once more. "Oh, God," she moaned.

Peyton got up from Jake's lap and helped Haley up. "C'mon, let's go to the hospital."

Once Haley heard the word 'hospital', she resisted. "No, really. I'm fine."

Nathan was now by her side. "Hales, we just gotta go check if everything is fine," he said calmly. "You have to get over your fear." She sighed, and Nathan and Peyton dragged her out of the house and into the car. Brooke, Jake, and Lucas closely followed with a different car.

Brooke was speeding through the traffic, trying to keep up with Peyton's crazy driving. "Am, am I allowed to put on the radio?" Jake asked nervously. Brooke scoffed and turned it on herself, hearing David Guetta.

"Brooke, you know you that you are right on Peyton's tail. You can slow down a little bit. You know where the hospital is. It's not like she's going into labor. She's just having some pains…" Lucas said.

Brooke turned her head and looked at Lucas sitting in the back seat. "Luke, shut up."

They got to the hospital and waited in the waiting room as Nathan and Haley were in the doctor's room. Lucas was sitting next to Brooke, and he was watching her every move. Brooke looked away from the nurse, and to Lucas. "Is Anna leaving?" she asked out of the blue.

Lucas snapped into reality. "What?" He shook his head.

"Chase, Chase is leaving, and I was just wondering if Anna was leaving with him," she said.

Lucas shrugged. Honestly, he didn't care that much. Obviously, he liked Anna, but he wasn't crazy about her. He could do without. He wanted to be truthful with her, but he didn't want to break her heart by saying, 'I'm still in love with Brooke'.

They talked for half an hour, but then Haley walked out of the doctor's room with Nathan. Everyone stood up and waited for an explanation. Haley sighed, and shook her head with relief. Nathan began to talk, "Just some type of contraction."

"Oh, specific," Jake said.

Haley shrugged. "As long as this baby doesn't come out early, I'm fine."

"Well, obviously it wasn't false labor because it's like, the second month," Peyton pointed out.

Brooke exhaled. "It may be. You never kno—"

"Can we please just get out of the hospital?" Haley shouted. "I can't handle it anymore."

They got into the parking lot and stood between Brooke's car, and Nathan's car. "Who's going with who?" Nathan asked, breaking the silence.

"Whom," Haley corrected.

Brooke rolled her eyes at Haley jokingly. "I can drive back by myself. It's no worries."

"B. Davis, it's a long drive. Here, I'll go with you," Peyton said.

Brooke nodded. "Alright, let's get going." Everyone started walking to the cars at once. Brooke opened her door, and shut it. She turned on the car, and looked over at the passenger seat, just to see Lucas. "Um, where's Peyt?" she asked.

"We switched because of Jake," Lucas lied. Truthfully, he asked Peyton to switch so he could talk to Brooke. Brooke nodded and pulled out of the parking lot. On their way back, they talked about nothing, and it was great. It felt like old times between them, even though there were those awkward times when Brooke caught Lucas gazing at her, or the other way around. The most awkward position was when Brooke parked in front of Lucas' house, and he asked her to come inside.


	27. Chapter 25

Once they got into Lucas' room, he right away sat on his bed with his laptop. Brooke kept standing, and just looked around the room. She started walking in circles, taking everything in once more, but then slightly tripped over something. She looked down to see a big cardboard paper box lying on the floor. "Ooh, what's this?" she asked curiously.

She bent down to open the box, and immediately saw a picture of her and Lucas in a black frame. "Brooke—" Lucas said as he got up from his bed. Quickly glancing at everything else in the box, she recognized everything from their relationship. She saw pictures, movies tickets, notes, cards, and even t shirts.

Brooke stretched up and looked at Lucas blankly. "I'm so sorry for imposing," she whispered. With that, she opened up the door that went from Lucas' room to outside. Lucas ran after her. It seems like they always confronted each other in his driveway. She was waiting for him. "Lucas, this was awkward, I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry? I asked you inside."

"I agreed," she said softly.

Lucas jerked his head to the house. "Come inside. We need to talk."

Back inside Lucas' room, they talked about their relationship. And everything felt alright again. They talked and talked, and laughed. It was midnight when Brooke left.

The next night was Tim's party. They all partied hard. Brooke had a bottle of tequila in her hand. She wore her pink tank top and jean skirt. Her hair was backcombed. She burst out of the house and saw Lucas on the front porch. "Lucas!" she shouted.

She stumbled up to him. Lucas was smiling the whole time, but then she fell into his arms. "Oh. Hey Brooke," he said with a laugh.

Brooke closed her eyes, and leaned her face on his shoulders. "I feel sad," she moaned.

Lucas stroked Brooke's hair and leaned against her head. "Why do you feel sad Brooke?"

She got up and fell over a little bit. "I, I think I still love you," she confessed. Then she fell on him, passed out. Lucas gently put her in his car, and then he walked back into Tim's, and found Anna drinking in the kitchen.

"Anna, I'm a little tired, I'm going to see you later, okay?" he lied.

"Do you want me to go with you?" she asked after she drank more from a cup.

He shook his head. "No, I'm fine." He kissed her on the cheek, but then Anna grabbed his face, and pulled him in with an open mouth. He gently pushed her away. "I gotta go." Lucas drove to his house with Brooke in the backseat, lying down, passed out still. Once he got to his house, he picked up Brooke, and put her on his bed. "Brooke, Brooke," he whispered as he gently shook her awake.

She flipped onto her back. Her eyes were scrunched, and her lips were pursed. "Lucas?" she asked drunkenly.

He moved her hair out of her face. "Yeah. You okay?"

She lifted her head up, looked around, and hit it on the bed again. "Why am I here?" she asked.

He moved closer to her. "I didn't think you should be alone when you're like this," he said truthfully.

Brooke looked at him, smiled, and put her hands on the back of his head, pulling him on top of her. She kissed him, and Lucas kissed her back, not realizing what they were doing. But after a minute, Brooke pushed him away, flipped on her side, hung her head over Lucas' bed and threw up. Lucas fell on his back and sighed. After she stopped making noises, she breathed heavily. Without getting up onto the bed again, she said, "Sorry, it's not you, it's the alcohol." Then, she threw up again.

Lucas wiped his forehead. "I'll get you a bucket."

After an hour, Brooke threw up six times, into a bucket in Lucas' room, and twice in the bathroom. She was laying on his bed, on her stomach, and sleeping. Lucas was on the other side of his bed, the side closest to his closet, sleeping. It was 1:30 A.M. when someone quietly knocked on the door. Lucas heard it, and quickly got up. He noticed Brooke's leg hanging off of his bed. And he noticed the bucket near his bed, he then remembered he cleaned it before he fell asleep. Lucas opened the door quietly. "Hey!" Anna exclaimed.

She then noticed that it was really early, and Karen may be sleeping. Lucas shut the door a little bit, not fully, so Anna wouldn't notice Brooke. "Hey, what are you doing here?" he asked in a whisper.

Anna walked close to him and kissed him for a good three minutes. Lucas stepped back. "I just wanted to let you know, I think we're ready, and I just, want you." She kissed him again, and unbuttoned her jeans outside. "Can we go inside?" she asked.

He shook his head. "Anna, I'm sorry, but, I promised myself I'd be in love the next time I had sex, I would have said 'I love you'." He remembered the two times he hooked up when Brooke left. "And, B—"

Anna cut him off before he could say that Brooke was in his room. She buttoned up her pants again. "I'm such an idiot. I'm so sorry. Can I come in?" She barged in his room before Lucas could say no. She saw Brooke, sleeping like a baby—a drunk baby—with her skirt ridden up a little. "Actually, _you're _the idiot," she said as she looked at Lucas. "I can't believe this!" she said louder.

"Anna, you have to believe that she's only here because she lives alone, and that might be a bad idea to leave her," Lucas explained. "And I was telling you before you cut me off!"

Anna scoffed. "Whatever Lucas. You need to realize that there are other girls in the world that are better than Brooke. You have to accept that. So, call me when you decide that she's just a friend." She walked out of the room.

Lucas sighed, then, he heard Brooke throw up again. "Sorry Luke."

He turned around to face her. "It's okay Brooke. Throw it all up." He sat next to her lying body and rubbed her back. After an hour of holding her hair again, they both fell asleep.

Brooke flipped onto her back, and hit someone in the face. "Oh my God!" she screamed. Lucas lifted his head up. Brooke covered her mouth. "I'm so sorry!"

He felt his forehead. "No, it's alright. That always happens."

Brooke sat up. "What am I doing here?" she asked him.

Lucas followed her, scrunched his eyes, stretched his arms, and sat up. "You got a little too drunk last night. I didn't think you could be alone."

She smiled. "Thanks Lucas. That was really sweet of you." He shrugged. Brooke smirked again. She couldn't believe how nice Lucas was being, and all she wanted to do was roll on him, and kiss him, but she knew she couldn't. But then, she remembered. "Did you and Anna break up last night?" she asked. "Sorry, I—"

He shook his head. "It's fine Brooke. And we did. We did because…"

Brooke didn't care to listen to the rest of the sentence. She just pounced. He fell on his back on the bed, and ran his hands all over her body. Brooke smiled and giggled as she kissed him. But then, Lucas pushed her away. "What?" she asked, clearly upset.

"I, I just wanted to know if we are together, or just a hookup…" Lucas said.

Brooke smirked, kissed him again, and then said, "You bet your ass we're back together."

That day, Brooke and Lucas walked around Tree Hill holding hands and smiling. "Hey guys!" Bevin screamed once she saw them. Her and Skillz had shopping bags in their hands. "Whoa," she said once she saw Brooke and Lucas holding hands.

"You two back together?" Skillz asked. Brooke smiled and nodded. "Awesome."

"So listen, there's this party tonight. It's a must not miss," Bevin said to Brooke.

Brooke smiled and nodded. Bevin handed her a flyer, which said where the party was, and when. "Okay. Cool, thanks."

"No problem. C'mon Skillz, the movie starts in ten minutes."

They walked away. Brooke dropped Lucas' hand and held the flyer with both hands and stared at it. Lucas faced her, watching her eyes move. She was reading it intently. She looked at Lucas. "I don't want to go."

Lucas' eyes widened. He was shocked. For the whole time he had known Brooke, she had never said no to a party. "You, don't want to go. To a party?" Brooke smirked and shook her head. "Whoa."

She threw the flyer into a garbage can, grabbed Lucas' hand and started walking. "It's just. I don't want to be drunk this whole vacation."

Lucas shrugged. "You don't have to drink."

Brooke smirked. "Luke, you know I'll drink no matter what."

He laughed. "Well, this time, I'll help you."


	28. Chapter 26

They got ready that night and went to the party. Brooke was sitting on the black leather couch. She was completely sober, and not having a good time. "Brooke, do you want to dance?" Bevin screamed at her from the dance floor.

"If I'm drunk…" she mumbled.

Lucas walked up to her with his hands in his pockets. "Brooke, do you want to go for a walk on the beach?" he asked with a smile. She nodded. Lucas took Brooke's hand and pulled her out of the house. Once they got to the lake, they sat down on the beach. Lucas put one of his arms on her shoulders. She leaned her head on his shoulder, and he leaned his on her head. "I've been waiting for a long time for a moment like this," Lucas said.

The tide hit Brooke's feet. "Yeah, me too." She sighed. "Luke, do you—never mind."

He took his head off of hers, and she took her head off of his shoulders and looked at him. "What?" he asked.

She swallowed. "Do you think we'll make it to graduation?" she asked truthfully.

"It's a month and sixteen days. I'm hoping that we do," he said with a smile.

Brooke smiled and kissed him. After, she lay on the beach. "This has probably been the worst party I've ever been to." She lifted her head to look at Lucas. "No offence."

He lay next to her. "It's okay. I understand."

That's when Brooke rolled on top of him and started kissing him.

Brooke woke hearing a big bang outside of her apartment. She jumped out of bed and looked outside her window. It was pouring rain, with lightning and thunder. Brooke sighed. She was supposed to go shopping today. She went into her kitchen and made a sandwich. She then realized that the power was out. Luckily it was morning, so there was a little natural light shining through the clouds. She drank a warm bottle of water and sat on the couch. She covered herself with a blanket and stared at the ceiling.

Twenty minutes later, there was a pounding at the front door. Brooke ran to get it, thinking it was Lucas. She opened the door with a big smile on her face, only to be greeted by some wet hands grabbing her face, and some wet lips kissing her lips. Startling, but satisfying. Brooke smiling, pulled him in and shut the door. Then, she pushed him away with a laugh. It wasn't blonde hair. It was brown, floppy hair.

"Chase Adams!" she screamed with anger. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Chase moved his floppy hair out of his face and smiled. "What do you think? Kissing you!" He cupped her head and kissed her again.

She punched him away. "Stop it!" she shouted. "Stop kissing me!"

He did the same thing again. And, again, Brooke punched him away. "Why do I need to stop?" The rain stopped, along with the thunder, and lightning. "Now tell me again: why do I need to stop? Because Brooke, I never want to stop again. I never want to be without you. Before, I left Newport, when we, y'know, I thought I might've died. That's all I ever wanted, to hold Brooke Davis."

Tears rolled down her cheeks. Just a couple, not a lot. "Can you not ever say that again?"

"Why wouldn't I say that I want you?" he asked, obviously hurt.

She sniffed. "Okay, Chase, I know, we had a good time when we were in Newport, but I'm not like that anymore. I don't drink every day, I don't sleep around anymore, I don't pretend I'm someone else to get guys. I'm in a loving relationship. Now, can you please leave?"

"In this storm? Not a chance."

Brooke's phone started ringing. She ran to get it off the island. "Oh God, can you please be quiet?" she asked Chase. He nodded and sat on the couch. Brooke picked up her phone. "Hey Luke," she said calmly. Chase scoffed. "Yeah, I'm okay." She paused and looked worried. "Oh no, don't come over, I'm okay." Then, she smiled. "You did?" she shouted with glee. "Oh thank you so much! I love you too. Okay, see you soon."

She hung up. "You love someone?" he asked. The lightning started back up, and the rain started to fall again.

"Lucas Scott." Brooke sat down next to him and sighed. She noticed how hurt he looked. "Look, Chase. I loved you. I loved you in Newport, and I definitely liked you when you were here, but then you left before we had a chance, both times. Lucas is here, and I love him. He's the one."

"I thought I was Mr. Right," he said sadly.

"You were Mr. Right. You were. But Lucas is the one. And I think that the one trumps Mr. Right," Brooke explained. She took his head, and kissed his forehead. "Chase, I know you are parked here, you need to leave, because my one is coming over here, and he has my prom ticket."

Chase got up, and walked towards the door. He turned back to Brooke, who was right behind him. "Brooke Davis. If you need anything, call. I'll be right here. I love you Brooke," he blurted. His hand was still on the door knob, but he hasn't twisted it yet. Brooke showed a small smile, and wrapped her arms around him. Chase kissed the top of her head. "I'll see you."

He walked out the door, and Brooke followed. "Wait!" she shouted. He was half way down the steps of her apartment. He turned around and looked at her. She was getting poured on by the rain, and she only had a tank top and pajama pants on. Her hair was dripping, but you couldn't tell because it was rained so hard. Brooke carefully ran down the steps until she reached Chase. She squeezed him very hard. "I love you, Chase Adams!" she shouted over the rain. She let go of him and looked at him with scrunched her eyes to actually see him. "Now go home, and say hi to Vince for me!" she yelled, then she winked. Chase smiled and walked to his car. Brooke laughed and ran back into her apartment.

Brooke ringed out her hair on her carpet and laughed at herself. Then, her door flew open. She whipped around to face the person in front of her. "What was that?" he asked calmly after he shut the door.

"What was…?"

Lucas sighed. "You just threw yourself on Chase, and then winked," he explained about what he saw two minutes ago.

Brooke's mouth fell. "Do you think I'm cheating on you again? Because I think we settled that last time we had this fight…"

_ "At the café. You were texting and you wouldn't tell me, and then, I call Haley and she tells me that you were on the phone with Vince," he said. "Are you cheating on me?"_

"I just want to know what was happening…" he said, sad.

Brooke sat down on her couch and tapped it so Lucas would sit down next to her. Brooke sighed. "Luke, I woke up, and someone knocked on my door, and kissed me. I thought it was you, until I realized that he had black hair. I shoved him away and then we just talked. He told me how much he missed me. Then, you called—" Lucas groaned. "And I said I loved you, and I was happy, and then I pushed him out, and then he hugged me, and I didn't want him to leave like that because he used to be my best friend. I didn't want to lose him right away."

Lucas nodded. "I understand that Brooke." He reached into his back pocket and showed Brooke two pieces of paper. He smiled.

Brooke squealed. Her smile was from ear to ear, and her knees were shaking. "Oh my God!" she shouted. She grabbed the two pieces of paper and shouted. "I love you so much Lucas!" she yelled. Brooke leaned forward and through her arms around his neck. Her head was leaning on his shoulder, and his arms were around his waist. "I can't believe you got me these tickets!"

"Well, it's prom. How could I not get tickets for future Prom Queen?" he said with a laugh.

She laughed, and hit his shoulder. "And Prom King."

He shrugged. "Not really a dream of mine," he admitted.

"But it's a dream of _mine_!" she shouted. She screamed. "Two more weeks!"

The next day, Brooke went shopping with Peyton and Haley for prom dresses. "Okay, what about this one?" Peyton said as she came out of the dressing room with a blue dress on.

Haley and Brooke were looking through dresses when she came out. "Oh God!" Brooke shouted in horror. "P. Sawyer, please don't wear that."

"Is it that bad?" she asked. Then, she walked over to the mirror. "Oh goodness, why would you even let me try this on?" She walked back into the change room. Haley laughed.

Haley made and grunting noise. "Haley, what's wrong?" Brooke asked, still looking through dresses. She had three already to try on, but she was still looking for something better.

"I'm never going to find a prom dress with this enormous belly of mine!" she said upsettingly.

This is when Brooke looked at Haley. "Hales, you'll find something, we're just not looking in the right section. After Peyton is done trying on this dress, and I finish trying on things, we'll find the perfect dress for you."

Haley smiled. "Two more months with this," she complained. Brooke laughed, and Peyton came out. She was wearing a white tight dress. It was very short for Peyton. Peyton sighed and made a face. "It doesn't really scream, 'Peyton Sawyer'," Haley said.

Peyton walked back into the change room. "I'm never going to find a dress! I don't even want to go to prom!" she shouted from it.

Brooke sighed and put the dress she was holding into her pile. "Peyton! Jake bought the tickets for you guys! He's really set on this! Please just do it for him," Brooke said.

"Yeah Peyt! Jake was telling me how much this means for him the other day," Haley explained.

Peyton whipped open the curtain with her normal clothes on. "Really?" she said with a smile. Haley nodded. "Okay, well, then I have the perfect dress."

Brooke tried on many dresses, and it came down to two that she could pick. "Which one?" Brooke asked. She was wearing a black frilly dress that was tight on the top and poofed out on the bottom. And she was holding a red dress that was also tight on the top, but it didn't have any frills on the bottom, it just went out a little. It also didn't have any straps.

"I like this one," Haley said awkwardly. She was wearing a maternity dress, but it was beautiful. "But it is too expensive."

"Pfft. Expensive shmesive!" Brooke shouted. "Hales, you looked beautiful!"

Peyton nodded. "That's gorgeous."

"I can't pay for it!" she shouted. Brooke opened her mouth. "And I'm not going to let you pay for this," she said forcefully. She took off the white dress with a black flower underneath her chest. "Let's just go, I'll find something else." Haley almost started crying when they walked out of the store.


End file.
